Do You Believe?
by Hatake Shiko
Summary: Conan finds himself in Ireland overlooking a case of a stolen painting. Is Artemis Fowl II really the culprit, or is there more to the excon than meets the eye? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Edogawa Conan. Until a few months ago, I was called Kudo Shinichi, the great high school detective. Because of a run in with some men in black, I was given an experimental poison that should have killed me. However, it just made me younger, ten years younger.

There are only a few people in the world who know my secret identity. That would be Professor Agasa, my parents, Heiji (another high school detective), and Haibara. She was the person who made the drug and is now hiding from the black Org.

And of course, the famous thief magician, Kaitou Kid.

Even though my body has shrunk, my mind still remains, and with this, I vow to catch those who did this to me and return to my normal size.

There is only one Truth! Although, for this special case, I can settle on a few.

Chapter One 

Edogowa Conan, or Kudo Shinichi to those who knew, sat in a chair reading a book on Sherlock Holmes. There hadn't been that many mysteries lately, and the young man turned child was getting a bit bored. Not even his beloved Holmes could entertain him anymore. There had to be something that he could do, but what could entertain him, yet still look childish enough for a grade schooler to do? Solitare? To advanced. Read? He had read every book Mori had, and that hadn't been many. He didn't dare venture into Ran's books other than a few on martial arts. The rest were sappy romance books. The girl had a feminine side, who knew? Draw? He couldn't draw to save his life. Write? He was supposed to be a child, children weren't supposed to do write for fun. It was invented soley to torture the young, that was all. Maybe he could go outside and find something to do. He looked outside and grimaced. He had forgotten that they were currently in the middle of a rain storm and it didn't look like it was going to be stopping any time soon.

"Ran-neechan," he said in a childish voice, deciding that it was time to go to the expert. Said expert looked up from a Karate magazine and gave her attention to the small child. "I'm bored." It was plain, simple, and to the point, something he would expect from a child. Ran laughed and placed the magazine on the table in front of her and looked at Conan, a hint of mischief in her brown eyes.

"You are," she asked, hints of amusement in her voice. "But I thought you would have fun reading that Sherlock Holmes book. Shinichi let me borrow it one day and I forgot to return it to him," she mumbled, looking away from him. "But I'm glad that you like Holmes too, now it doesn't have to collect dust on my shelf!"

'Collect dust,' he thought horrified. 'This book should never have to "collect dust"'. "But I already read it five times, Ran-neechan, once today and the others some time ago. 'More like five thousand times,' he laughed in his mind. He loved all of the Holmes mysteries and spent a great deal of time reading them. "Isn't there anything that we can do?"

Ran bit her bottom lip softly as she began to think of things that would entertain Conan, but would allow her to keep things in line. "Um, how about we go through the mail, Conan-kun," she said with a smile. "It's gotten backed up lately and I need some help fishing out the bills so I can pay them!"

Conan blinked and shrugged his tiny shoulders. It was better than nothing. "Alright," he said with a smile upon his face as he got off the chair and looked around. "Where is the mail?" Ran went over to a large trash bag and dumped its contents into the middle of floor. Over a hundred envelopes fell from the bag and onto the floor, causing Conan to flinch. "That's a lot, neechan…"

"I know," she said as she kneeled on the floor and picked one up. Her nose crinkled slightly as she put it back into the bag. "Junk mail," she said as she picked up a few more and placed them into the bag. "It can go in the trash bag, everything else can stay here so Dad and I can go through it later. Conan nodded and began to sort through the huge pile of letters.

One letter in particular caught his eye and he picked it up, noticing that it had a slight fruity fragrance to it. 'It must be another admirer letter to Mori,' he thought disgusted as he looked at the sender. His eyes narrowed when he saw the return address was from a jail in Ireland. He nodded, 'this might not be what I thought it was.' "Neechan," he said as he walked over to Ran who was busy sorting the letters. "This one is from Ireland."

"Ireland?" She took the letter gently and opened it, seeing as how it was written for the agency, and not just for her Father. It took her a few minutes to read it all, but when she did, she smiled. "Looks like my Father got a case, Conan," she smiled as she pointed to the letter. "Would you like to read it?" The child nodded and took the letter back, reading its contents as Ran went to get her Father.

Dear Mori-san,

My name is Shirley and, as you can tell from the return address, I am in a jail in Ireland. Mori-san, I know it is wrong of me to do so, but I need to ask something of you. I need you solve a case for me. You see I was framed by someone and put in jail. I've asked other detectives before, but each one of them quit once they realized how complex this case is and how powerful Mr. Artemis Fowl II is. Sir, I am begging you to help me. Without you, I am going to stay in this prison for the rest of my life. Please come to Ireland, I will be sure to pay you for your troubles.

Sincerely yours,

Shirley McFarley

'Shirley, eh,' Conan thought as he heard the pounding of feet on the hard floor. Mori was probably coming to get the letter from him. He smirked when he saw that he was right and had to act surprised when he took it from his grasp. "Uncle Mori," he said, sounding shocked. "When did you come in?"

"Shhh," he said as he scanned over the paper. "Pay me," he said out loud, a hint of happiness in his voice. "This might be worth it," he said, a grin on his face. "Ran," he yelled as he waved the paper in the air. "Pack your bags, we're going to Ireland!"

"What about me, Uncle," He used the cutest voice he could muster as he gave Mori the dreaded puppy dog eyes of doom that would cause any person to bend to his will.

"You too," the man said as he ran out of the room, shouting something about how he was going global. Conan smiled and placed his hands in his pockets before he walked out of the room. Later on, he would do some research on the two people from the letter so that he would be prepared for the case. However, right now he needed to pack his belongings, child style.

He paused for a second before he rethought the contents of the letter. It was short, sweet, and to the point. Usually, letters were like that if you were asking someone for something, but this one seemed… wrong. 'It's probably my imagination,' he concluded as he started to walk again. 'But… I wonder who wrote the letter for her? I mean, that Japanese was near perfect!' This was going to prove interesting for the young detective. Yes, very interesting indeed.

-

Four days later, Conan found himself inside of an all-woman's jail, looking at a beautiful young woman. She had brown hair that hung just past her shoulders and hazel eyes that seemed to draw a person in. In this case, that person was Mori who was currently babbling nonsense to the young woman who waited patiently for her chance to speak.

"You see," she said as she lowered her gaze, her Japanese immaculate even though her Irish accent still remained. "I am only allowed to tell you a few things, Mori-san. Everything else I have been forbidden to say by the court."

Mori closed his eyes and nodded before looking back at Shirley. "So, you can't tell us why you are in jail?"

"That, I can tell you," she said as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Mr. Fowl told people that I was to blame for the theft of the famous painting "Moonlight Shadow" from a few years ago."

Conan's eyes widened at what she had said. So that was it, that's who she was. When he had looked for her in his father's files, he didn't find anything and there was nothing on "Artemis Fowl" that he could find, other than some old guy and his 12 year old son. He understood that she was probably using a cover name for whoever did that to her, after all, who would have the last name "Fowl?"

"I see," Mori said as he stroked his chin. "Then I have all the information I need," he declared, a smile on his face. "We will go talk to this guy, alright miss? So please wait a little while longer, you won't be in there for long, I promise you that."

The young woman smiled and nodded before a guard took her by the arm and led her away, leaving Mori, Ran, and Conan to leave the building. "Did you get that address, Ran," Mori asked as they got into the rental van.

"Yes," she said as she took it out of her pocket. "It's a good drive from here, but we should make it in an hour or so." Mori nodded as he started up the vehicle, looking at the directions that Ran had given him.

"Alright, Mr. Fowl," he said as he got onto the main road. "I think it's time that we finally meet."

'You took the words right out of my mouth,' Conan thought as he looked out the window. 'And I guess I was wrong… she must have written the letter herself. I wonder where she learned Japanese. It's not a very common language in the global community unless you are involved in electronics.' These kinds of thoughts plagued the young detective's mind as they continued their drive to the elusive Artemis Fowl II's house.

-

"This has to be wrong," Mori said as he stared at the house in front of him. Correction: Mansion. "This must be the hotel… you probably mixed up the directions, Ran."

"But I could have sworn that this was the Fowl residence," she said as she brought her finger to the side of her face.

"May I help you," a deep voice said from behind the three people. They jumped slightly and turned, seeing a rather tall man with a bald head behind them.

"At least he speaks English," she said as she pointed to the house. "Is this the Fowl home?" The giant man nodded and then crossed his arms over his large chest.

"Why do you want to know, girl?"

"We ask few question to Mr. Fowl," Mori said, his English a bit rusty. "Do know he in?" Butler looked at him and then looked at Ran and Conan.

"Master Fowl is out on business, you have to come back later."

Conan, who was trying his best to look like he didn't know what they were talking about, tugged on Ran's skirt slightly. "Neechan, does he have a son that I can play with?"

"Oh," Ran said as she remembered something. "Mr. Fowl has a son right? Also named Artemis? Is he, by chance, the third one?"

"He is the second," Butler told her as he eyed Conan. "He is in at the moment; I can go see if he wants visitors if you want.

"That would be very helpful," Ran said as her father continued to try and remember his English. "Um, please excuse my father…"

"It's fine," the large man said, this time in Japanese. "We know many languages in this house, so we can speak the one that would be… easier on both parties to understand each other."

Ran smiled and nodded as he guided them toward the door. He opened it and allowed all of them to enter, telling them to stay put while he found his young master. The trio nodded as the large man left, allowing Conan to digest a few things he had just learned.

The Artemis Fowl they were talking about had to be the same one he read about in his father's file. Although, that file was severely out of date and didn't have current information on the Fowl boy. 'I guess I will have to update it once I get back,' he thought with a smile before he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and found a teenaged boy, around the age that he had been, looking down at him. The boy had midnight black hair that hung a bit past his ears in a choppy yet classy fashion and had the most amazing eyes. One eye was a crystal blue while the other was a slightly darker blue. It was uncommon for people to have two different colored eyes, but it wasn't that rare either.

"Hello there," he said, his Japanese perfect. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Artemis Fowl II, how may I help you three today?" Conan looked at the boy closely, trying to memorize every detail about him. After all, even the smallest of details would be important later on in Mori's, that means his, case. He had a faint scent of after shave on him, no doubt from the morning. His over all smell was that of a book, a nice worn out book. 'He must not get outside much,' Conan thought as he noticed his pale complexion.

"Um," Ran blushed as she tried to get the words out. "We came here to-"

"We're here to talk to you about Shirley McFarley," Mori declared, his voice loud and obnoxious. "She hired me to do some detective work and wants us to prove her innocence!"

Conan watched as something flashed through Fowl's eyes. It was too quick for him to decipher, but he had a few hunches as to what it was. 'He might be feeling guilty about what he did,' he thought as he waited for the teen's response to Mori's outburst.

"Oh, she's at it again," he said, moving a few bangs from his eyes, only to have them fall back to place. "She's been at this for the past few years, yet each time, she was proven guilty by all who she hired. I assure you, I have nothing to hide," a smirk appeared on his face as he said this. "But you are free to do as you wish so you can also come to the same conclusion as them. You may stay here until your investigation is over."

Ran's eyes widened as she looked around for a moment and then back at Fowl. "Do you mean it? We can stay here until my Father figures out what is going on? Thank you so much," she said, a bright smile on her face.

Artemis nodded his head and then looked over to the man who had showed them into the house. "This is Butler; he will show you all to your rooms and will help you unpack." The bald headed man bowed slightly to the three and turned around, starting to walk near a flight of stairs.

"If you would please follow me I will show you where you will be staying." Mori was the first to follow, his head held high and a smile on his face. Ran was next, pausing only slightly to look at Artemis before she also started up the stairs. That left only Artemis and Conan.

"Hey, Artemis-niichan," Conan began in his childish voice before Artemis stopped him.

"We can talk later," he said with a cold smile before he turned on his heel and walked off into another corridor. Conan frowned as he began to walk up the stairs that Ran and Mori had gone up. The boy, Artemis, was a strange one. He really should have paid more attention to him in his father's files.

"Conan-kun," Ran said as she saw the boy coming closer to them. "There you are, Butler-san was about to show us where you will be staying." The bald man nodded and pointed to a room on the left side of the hall way.

"Is he alright to sleep by himself, or would he rather stay with his father?" Conan's glasses slid down his nose as he stared at Butler. Did he and Mori really look that alike? 'That was an insult to my intelligence,' he thought as he pushed his glasses back up.

"My Mom and Dad over seas right now," he told Butler. "This is my Uncle Mori!" Mori, who wasn't paying attention, pointed to another room.

"You said this was my room, right?" Butler looked at where he was pointing and nodded. He then turned to Ran and pointed down the hall.

"You will be staying in the next hall over," he informed her as he continued walking. "You have nothing to fear, you will be staying in the room next to my sister's. She is also not in at the moment," he told her as they both disappeared from view. Mori mumbled something about bags and went back downstairs to get everyone's things from the car.

"And that just leaves me," Conan said as he looked around the hallway. He turned and walked over to his room and opened the door, peering inside. It was a fairly nice room, twice as big as the one he lived in at Ran's house. It had a book shelf full of books, a bed, and a dresser complete with mirror, a bathroom, and a computer desk with a desk top on it. "Well, at least I have a computer," he muttered under his breath as he closed the door and walked over to the computer, getting up in the chair and booting up the machine. The familiar hum of the computer was the only noise in the room as Conan waited for it to warm up.

A few moments later, Conan found himself searching the internet for anything on Mr. Fowl II. He ran a Google search and soon found things on the famous Fowl family. They were rich (it was evident by their house) and had a total of three children. The first, Artemis, was born 17 years ago and was a renowned child genius. The other two were twins whose gender and names were there, he just felt that they weren't that important at the time. They were around 3 years old right now. The Father had been involved in crime and was declared missing until a few years ago when he was found near Russian waters. He had just completed physical therapy a few years ago and was now traveling the world with his wife and youngest children.

That left just Artemis and the one he called Butler.

He searched for several more minutes, but didn't find any hard evidence that would help him with the case. He found news paper articles on the "Destroy the Human's" Plot, but nothing went into anything specific when it came to Mr. Fowl.

'Since his family is loaded, my guess is that they paid off the media to keep quiet,' he concluded as he turned off the monitor and got off the chair. 'I may have to go exploring,' he thought, and evil laugh echoing through his mind. 'I wonder what kinds of things "Conan" can find.' With this thought, the shrunken detective walked out of his room and ran down the hall, nearly tripping Mori in the process.

"Hey! Slow down Conan! We're not in Japan anymore!" He yelled as he threw Conan's things in room, letting them hit the floor hard. "Stupid kid," he muttered as he dragged his own things to his room, deciding to give Ran her things when he saw her next.

-

Conan ran down the halls, looking for the dark haired teen he saw earlier. 'I want to find out more about him, maybe if I find his room, it can tell me more about the type of person he is.' It was a truly great plan, if he had any say in it. There was only one real problem, and that made itself known when Conan ran into it. _Him._

"Child, what are you doing here," Butler said as he loomed over Conan. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

Conan put on an annoyed face and got up, brushing off some imaginary dust from his pants. "It's only 8," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. "I may be small, but I'm old enough to stay up past 10."

Butler laughed a little and bent down, patting the child on the head. "You remind me of young master Fowl when he was a child. He was so… full of youth, I guess you could say," he chuckled as he slowly straightened back up, his back cracking in the process. "Whoa," he said as he stumbled a bit, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I keep forgetting that I'm not as young as I used to be," he said as he waited for the pain in his back to subside. "Run along now, child, supper will be ready soon and Master Fowl expects you to be there."

"Alright," Conan said as he ran down the hall, still intent on finding Artemis' room. He looked back for a second to see if Butler was alright, but saw that the man had already disappeared. 'Poor guy,' he thought as he turned a corner and found himself in another hallway full of doors. "Ah," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Russian Roulette. Pick the correct door, find Fowl. Pick the wrong door, walk in on someone bathing or something." A mental image of Ran in the hot spring with him made him turn red, but he shook the thought from his mind. No time for that right now, he had a mystery to solve.

"Hmmm, this one," he declared as he opened the closest door to him. It opened soundlessly and Conan found his jaw dropping a little. There was Ran, in nothing but her undergarments. She was turned slightly away from the door, so she didn't see it open, thankful enough for him. He quickly closed the door, making sure not to make a sound while he felt the steam coming out of his ears.

"She has quiet a lovely body," a voice said from behind him. Conan jerked around and found a grinning Artemis Fowl standing behind him. "Although, not really my type," he said with a weak shrug. "Although, from the looks of it, she might be yours."

Conan continued to blush, attempting to get his stuttering under control. "N-no! Ran not… No! She, me…. Wh-wha?" Artemis laughed at the young boy and picked him up, bringing him down the halls.

"Now then," Artemis said as he held the boy up to where he could look him in the eyes. "We need to have a little talk." Conan grimaced, talks were never good. "First, please don't look me up online again, the people on there can never capture the true me. They think of me as a heartless person who thinks only for himself. That's only partly true. Second, I monitor everything that goes on in this house, so don't think you can get away with anything. That means no drawing on the wall and attempting to blame it on me. That has been done several times and each time, the person failed to make me take the blame." Conan raised and eyebrow and then remembered that Fowl had Twin siblings. That made a lot of sense now. "Now then," Artemis said with his cold smile. "What were you looking for, little one?"

"Um," he said as he swung his legs a bit. "I was wondering where your room was… just in case I needed to talk to you or if I got bored." It wasn't a complete lie, he concluded while he waited for the teen to respond.

"Is that all," he asked, an amused smirk on his face. "All you had to do was ask Butler or myself if I was around." Conan blinked, not understanding what he was saying, which was a very rare sight to behold.

"My room is right next to yours, my dear little detective."

-

Plot Bunnies are evil. 'Nough said, ne? Well, this came to me on the Fourth of July, right after a party. Don't ask how, just know that Katreal was there . Anyways, I was actually considering not telling her until I got further along, but then I realized something: What if someone else had already done the idea? So, I told her, and... well, lets just say she was very happy. Apparently, she's been looking for an Artemis Fowl/Detective Conan Crossover for a while now and she couldn't find one (Other than a one shot and little snippets by a girl [whose name eludes me, but it starts with L... Lizeth or something like that Please forgive if I spelled her name wrong ). This made me even happier and I managed to write a lot for it.

As always, reviews are welcome, alerts and fave's are too. And if you see any room for improvement (which I know is there, it just isn't jumping out at me at the moment.)

The title is a work in progress, if you have a suggestion, please leave it in a review or something. I can't checky my E-mail at the moment and that would be the only way to contact me.

Friendless Girl

And now, a short little extra something my friend and I came up with

Mori burst into the police station, his head held high, "guess who's gong globa!" He yelled, startling the people who were trying to work.

"Kudo finally went golbal," one person said and Mori fell down, his left eye twitching.

"No…"

"Oh, then was it that guy Heiji?"

"NO! It's me! I got a case in Ireland," Mori said, sticking a heroic pose for some unknown reason.

"Why would anyone want you in Ireland? I mean, you already make a fool of yourself here, why do it in another county?"

Mori fell down again, silent tears coming from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Conan's first reaction was to pinch the young Fowls cheeks to see if he was Kaitou Kid. The teasing manner in which the last sentence was said was just too much like the thief to his liking. However, he had more self control than he thought and didn't pinch the young man's cheeks. Instead, he did something far more… interesting. "Can you bring me over to the wall," he asked, his eyes hidden by the reflection on his large glasses. Artemis thought it was a strange request, but did as the child asked. As soon as they reached the wall, Conan hit his head rather hard against it, trying to relieve some of the pent up emotions he was feeling. One of which, was extreme stupidity, the kind that Mori experienced on a day to day basis.

"Hey," Artemis said as he pulled them both away from the wall. "No damaging my wall!" Conan looked at Artemis and frowned, wiggling a little bit and noticing that the young man only had a hold of his jacket. A wicked gleam came across his eyes as he looked beyond the Fowl.

"Ah! Butler-san!"

"Butler?" Artemis turned around, fear evident on his face at the mention of his aging… what would you call him? A friend? Maybe, but whatever he was, he made Artemis turn and gave Conan the chance to slip out of his jacket and run as fast as his short little legs would let him. "I don't see-" Artemis cut himself off when he noticed that the child was no where to be seen. "Well… that was a waste of time," he concluded as he crossed his arms and smirked. "I still don't know his name. I know of Mori and his daughter, but I have yet to learn his…"

-

Conan stopped running once he reached his room and looked at the room beside it. So, that was his room… it would look bad if he went in now. He would wait a few days and then he would go exploring in the territory that was known as Artemis Fowl II's room. He had plenty of other things to do until then, like find out where the dining room was located so he could eat. His stomach growled in agreement and he rubbed it fondly. "Yeah, I think it's time to see if dinner is ready." 'I wonder what kinds of food they will be serving us,' he thought as he headed down the stairs, using his nose as a guide to where he was supposed to be going. It told him that he was supposed to go down, so that is what he did. He found himself near the front door and he made a left, heading down the same corridor that Artemis had gone down when he had left the young boy the first time.

Soon, he found himself in the dining area where Mori, Ran, and Butler where already sitting, or in Butler's case, standing. "What took you so long, Conan-kun," Ran asked as she looked at Conan. An image of Ran in her underwear came into his mind and he blushed.

"I got lost," he said with a laugh. "This place is really big, Ran-neechan!" Ran laughed and pulled out the chair that was next to hers, indicating for him to sit there. "Thanks, Ran-neechan!" He said as he ran over to her and sat down. "I'm really hungry, when do you think we can eat?"

"We can eat right now," Artemis said as he walked into the room. "I asked butler to order some Chinese food from a shop in town."

The three Japanese people smiled and thanked Artemis for the thoughtful gesture. Butler brought out the Chinese dishes and some chopsticks and gave the wooden utensils to everyone at the table, handing a pair to Artemis when he finally took a seat next to Conan.

"So," Artemis said as he broke the chopsticks apart and dumped some Shrimp fried rice on his plate. "Your name is the only name that I don't have." Conan took a bite out of his orange chicken and then turned to Artemis. He swallowed the food and then licked his lips, getting the flavor off of them.

"My name is Edogawa Conan!" He smiled and pointed to himself and then pointed at Artemis. "And you are Artemis Fowl! You're supposed to be really smart, ne?"

Artemis laughed a bit and put his chopsticks down on the table. "You are indeed a strange one, Conan," he said as he finished laughing. "While your Uncle is working on the case, I would like to spend more time with you." He looked at Ran and Mori, "is this alright? I mean, Mori-san, you will be working and I already have shopping trips scheduled for Ran-chan. This way, Young Conan here won't be bored and he can keep me company as well."

Mori thought about it for a few moments and then opened his mouth to speak, but Ran beat him to it. "Since my Fathers mouth is full, I will answer for him," she said as she glared at her Father. "It would be an honor if you would keep an eye on Conan for us. It would be like a vacation of sorts. A working vacation, but a vacation none the less! Thank you," she said as she smiled brightly.

"Good," Artemis said as he took another bite of his food. "Now then, let us finish this up so we can get to bed, we all have an early morning ahead of us, and I would hate for anyone to be… less than social able in the morning."

"That means you, Uncle Mori," Conan said, and evil looking smile on his face. "You act like you just got run over by a bus in the morning!" Mori turned red and glared at Conan.

"Kid, you should be one to talk, we can hardly get you out of bed some mornings, you lazy bum. You're just lucky that you don't have a job just yet or you would have been fired long ago."

Conan laughed and then scratched the back of his head, "that's why I'm the kid and you're the adult!" Conan pushed himself from the table and jumped down from the chair. "I'm full; can I go to my room now?"

"Sure," Artemis said as he stood up as well. "I am also going to retire for the night. Good night, everyone," he said as he smiled and waved before walking out, Conan right behind him.

When they were far enough away from the dining room, Artemis decided to break the silence that was forming between him and Conan. "So," he said as they started to climb the stairs. "How do you like Ireland so far?"

Conan shrugged, "I haven't seen a leprechaun yet, so I am pretty sad." Conan smiled at his own brilliance. Of course a child would want to come to Ireland to see a leprechaun, who wouldn't? Of course, he knew that they didn't exist, but a child wouldn't. "I wanna see if he can lead me to his pot of gold! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"It's actually quite life threatening," Artemis sad under his breath, but smiled. "That would be cool."

Conan was a bit stumped at Artemis' first statement, but chose to let it go for now. They approached their bed rooms and bid each other goodnight before they both entered their own rooms. Conan immediately unpacked all of his things, making sure that everything was in order. Everything from his clothes to his gadgets had to be in perfect order incase they were needed in time of a crisis. Once that was done, he got changed into his pajamas and performed his nightly duties which included brushing his teeth and hair.

After that was done, he climbed into the Full sized bed and opened the book he had taken out from his luggage. It was one large book on all of Sherlock Holmes cases. It was great for when he needed to travel and wanted to read about his favorite detective. After reading a few mysteries, he closed the book and placed it on the night stand. He then walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers. Tomorrow was where the real fun was going to begin.

-

A cold wet substance was thrown onto Conan, waking him from his peaceful dream world. He yelped and rolled out of bed, taking the covers with him. A dark chuckle was heard from the foot of the bed and Conan lifted his head, glaring at the perfectly combed black hair of Artemis Fowl II.

"I see that sleeping Beauty has finally awakened," he has he placed the now empty pitcher on the bed and walked over to the fallen kid. "I told you that we would be waking up early, but I guess that that doesn't mean anything to you, huh?" Conan blinked, still trying to digest the fact that he had had… water thrown on him.

"It's 7..," the boy said as he looked at the clock. "Normal people aren't up at this hour…"

"But we're not normal," Artemis said as he started to walk out of the room. "Make sure you shower and dress before you come down, alright?" Conan merely nodded his head as the Fowl walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving him alone, wet and grumpy.

"This is why I hate mornings," he concluded as he untangled himself from the sheets and walked over to the bathroom. He stripped of his wet shirt and turned on the shower, waiting until the water warmed up before he stepped under the stream of water.

He took a quick ten minuet shower and then got out, grabbing a towel off of the towel rack and drying himself off with it. The towel was very soft and felt different against his skin. He was used to worn out towels that Mori kept in his bathroom.

After he was finished, he walked back out and went to the dressers. He pulled out his normal attire and put them on; making sure that everything was in order. He checked his gadgets to make sure that everything was in order and was pleased when he saw that the professor has also put in a few new ones. He would have to test them out some other time, right now, he had to go meet with Fowl.

He brushed his hair a few times until it looked semi decent and then made his out of his room, going down the stairs at a semi fast rate. He found the teenager waiting for him by the door, a muffin in his hand.

"Ran told me that you like blueberry muffins," he said as he tossed the boy his breakfast. "That should be able to hold you off until lunch, right?" Conan took a big bite of the muffin and smiled as he nodded.

"It will, thank you," he said as he took another bite. This almost made up for the rude awakening he had received earlier. The key word: Almost. "So, what are we going to do? Can we play soccer?" Conan mentally smirked; he knew that the teen didn't get out much, which was evident from his skin.

"Actually," he said as he cleared his throat. "I thought we would do something a bit more… fun."

Conan raised an eyebrow, "what would that be?"

"We're going to an art museum." Conan's face fell as the words sunk in.

"That's not fun," he pouted as he crossed his arms. Museums make me want to go to sleep. Isn't there any where else we can go? A park or something?"

Artemis smiled and shook his head, "nope. We are going to the Art museum so I can show you some of the work there. I can also do something really nice for you," he said, trying to hard to win Conan affections.

"And what is that," he asked, getting bored with the conversation real easily.

"I can take you to the part of the museum that has been closed off due to a recent theft. Care to join me?" 

Conan's eyes were large as he stared at the teen, "you can do that," he asked, his eyes large. "But that's still considered a crime scene! They need to keep people away and and and-"

"I am the great Artemis Fowl; those kinds of trivial things do not matter to me." Conan nodded, secretly happy that he was going to be going to the crime scene. This was going to make solving the case that much easier.

"Then lets go," Conan said, a happy smile on his face. "I want to go see where the picture was stolen!" Artemis laughed a hollow sounding laugh and cleared his throat. Conan noticed this and the wheels in his head began to turn. He was hiding something… something that he wanted to know. "When can we go?!"

"We can go now if you would like," he said as he opened the front door. The museum doesn't open for another few hours, so it will give us some time to look around without having everyone there. Like the fan girls," he muttered, an annoyed look on his face. "You don't know how many people stalk me because I am famous…"

'I know all to well,' he thought back to his days as Kudo Shinichi. The fan mail, mysterious presents, and the reporters following him everywhere. It got a bit stressful sometimes, even for him. "So, you're a celebrity around here?"

Artemis laughed and nodded his head stepping outside. "Let's just say that a lot of people know me, little one."

'That wasn't very helpful,' Conan thought as he walked out with him. 'This entire time… I feel like he is putting on a show… like this is all a game to him. The fact that he let us stay in his house, that he's letting Mori go through all of his things. Something is up, and I am going to get to the bottom of it.'

"Butler will be taking us there," he said as he pointed to a car in the drive way. "It won't take us that long to get there, but I asked him to bring some things to keep you entertained for the ride."

"Thank you!" Conan said as he ran up to the car. He stared at Butler for a moment while the man opened the door to allow the boys to get into the car. He got in and noticed a few things on the floor. He sat in the far left seat and picked up a puzzle game, a grin appearing on his face. These things were so much fun to do, you had to solve it before a minuet passed or you would lose.

He began to solve it a few seconds before Artemis got in the car. The young man said nothing, but observed Conan while he toiled with the toys littered on the car floor.

About ten minuets and another eleven puzzles later, Conan froze, his eyes growing large. So that was what these were… He threw what he was currently working on the floor and glared at Artemis, hatred in his eyes. The Fowl had been testing his intelligence… and in a way Conan hadn't detected until it was too late.

"That was pretty low," he said, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Artemis laughed at this and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Oh, you mean me testing you?" He shook his head and leaned against the car door. "My dear Conan," he began entertainment in his blue eyes. "I simply sought answers, and I found them." He pointed to the puzzles and then back at Conan. "By solving all of those in the time that you did, taking into consideration your age, I'd say you are about a 150."

"Huh," Conan asked, confused. "150?"

"You're IQ. It might not be as high as mine was at your age, but it still pretty high."

Conan bit his lower lip, chewing on it a bit. He had overestimated this guy… and it had cost him. There had to be a way that he could make this better… he could easily pass as a child genius, but then he would have to explain that to Ran and she would get even more suspicious and really find out he was Shinichi!

"Um… about that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Could you, um, not tell Ran and Mori?" Artemis looked shocked, or as shocked as he could muster.

"Why would you not want to tell them about how brilliant you are?"

"Reasons," he muttered as he noticed that they had arrived back at the Fowl Manner. "What are we doing back here?"

"I accomplished what I had set out to do," Artemis said as he waited for Butler to open his door. "I have no other reason to waste my time outside when I could be inside making someone's life miserable or making money." He smirked at the young child before stepping out of the car. "But you are welcome to explore, my dear little detective."

Conan flinched as he got out at the nickname that had been given to him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Artemis smirked, "that's because you're a wanna be detective. You looked me up online, found out about my family, and you were happy to go to the scene of the crime. You were also the first person to try and explore my home. Not only that, you were the first to seek out my room, although you failed horribly at it and found a nearly naked girl instead. Congratulations, you are one step closer to becoming an adult." Conan's face fell, his glasses sliding down the base of his nose.

'Great,' he thought as he pushed his glasses back up. 'He's been keeping an eye on every little detail… leaving nothing over looked. He's almost as good as me.' He smirked, his eyes narrowing. Oh, this was going to be fun, he hadn't had a challenge in a long time and he was going to enjoy it.

"So, what is it that you are implying," Conan said, his childish voice lost for the more mature one he normally hid. "Are you giving me the okay to search your home for clues on the mystery? Or are you saying that I should just stop "playing" as you seem to think it is."

Artemis laughed, sending a cold shiver down Conan's spine. "My dear little detective, you may do whatever you wish. Neither you nor that Idiot who calls himself a detective will ever get any information leading me to the crime. And yes, I do know of this "Famous detective Mori". I know how he is an embarrassment to the entire human race and should have never spawned any offspring. I'm just glad that the girl isn't stupid like her father, although, it may be a trait that she could get later on in life."

Something inside of Shinichi, yes Shinichi, snapped. No one talked about Ran and Mori in the same sentence unless it was to say how sorry they felt about her being related to him. This Artemis Fowl was going to wish that he had never uttered those words about Ran, and he was going to be the one to make sure of it.

"I'll take that challenge," he said as he walked past Artemis, making sure to bump into him along the way. "And I won't lose."

"I can't say that I will be looking forward to it," Artemis said with a smirk as he left the young boy to return into the house, Butler following close behind him.

Conan smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets and also entered the house, running up the stairs with out a moment's hesitation and entering his room. He didn't have that much time left and if he wanted to solve the crime quickly, he was going to need to leave within a few minuets to get to where he needed to go.

He ran over to the computer and pulled up a Map of the area he was in. He printed it off with the printer that was in the room and circled the place that he needed to go. Then, he grabbed his skateboard and a few other items and ran out of his room. He ran down the stairs, passing a grinning Artemis along the way.

"Don't trip," the Fowl said mockingly as the boy reached the bottom of the stairs, getting to the door in record time and running out of the house. He cursed when he realized that he had forgotten his helmet, but he jumped on his skateboard anyways, powering it up and taking off down the drive way and onto the street. He needed to make sure that he got to the Museum before it opened, or he would have a harder time getting the info that he needed.

-

Woots! Chapter 2 is done That didn't take me that long to do Yay for inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to: Katreal. Reason- she spent the night over my place two nights in a row! Tis a record! Lol. Anyways, I know that Arty seems a bit Ooc, but there is an actual reason for it. You guys just have to wait a few chapters to find out the reason . Anyways, that's all for now, stay tuned for chapter 3!

And I changed my name to Hatake Shiko because Friendless Girl sounded to sad . 

**Important- **I will be breaking my one chapter a week cycle next week. So expect chapter 3 (Which is done, but I just have a lot of editing to do . stupid plot bunnies making chapter three hard for the Shiko v.v). Reason, you ask? Otakon! I will be going next week to Otakon.

It is from Friday to Sunday, the 20th through whenever Sunday is… which I believe is the 22nd. Seki Toshihiko will be there and I REALLY want to meet him For those of you who don't know him, he is the Japanese voice actor for Domon Kasshu from G Gundam and Shinichi from Gravitation. Just to the two that I remember… Anyways, if any of you guys are going to Otakon, I hope to see you there!

Hatake Shiko-the crazy one


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The middle aged man sat at the wheel of his car, driving down the highway at a safe Fifty Miles Per Hour. Every weekday except for holidays he would travel this road to get to his job. It was as simple as that, go to work, work, drive home, and spend time with his family. Nothing extraordinary ever happened to him or to those around him.

By chance, he looked over to the right of the car toward the side walk. There, he saw something that he would never expect to see. On said side walk was a small child riding a skate board. Now, it wasn't the fact that the child wasn't wearing a helmet that made this sight amazing. It was the fact that said boy and skateboard were keeping up with him and his car, accelerating slightly as the seconds flew past. The man continued to stare until the blaring of car horns brought him out of his stupor. He felt a jolt as his car hit into another car and the air bag deployed, saving his life and blocking his view of the child.

The paramedics arrived to take the man to the hospital for his minor injuries and he was questioned along the way. "Sir, why didn't you stop at the stop sign?"

The man never answered, but the police report said that his breaks were faulty and that it could have been that he tried to stop, but couldn't. No one else seemed to notice the child who was on the skateboard, at least if they did, they didn't say anything.

-

Said child was Edogawa Conan and said skateboard was currently going about Sixty-Five miles an hour. The oblivious boy didn't even notice that he had, once again, caused a major accident. The only thing on his mind was getting to the museum and getting the information he needed.

There was only one problem that the boy couldn't seem to get over: how was he going to check out the crime scene and the surveillance video's without Mori there? He had a plan, but there was a good chance that it wasn't going to work… 'I'll just have to figure that out when the time comes,' he thought as he turned left, seeing the museum.

He waited until he reached the steps before he hopped off of his skateboard, picking it up and carrying it up the stairs with him. He reached the doors and pushed them open, wandering inside.

"Hey, kid," a person said in Irish, walking up to the child. "You can't be in-"

Zing

The guard fell and Conan lowered his arm, smirking at the watch. He had been grateful to Agasa for updating it, now he could shoot multiple darts. He didn't know how much time he would have, though. He knew that with Mori, it could take a while (but the fact that people woke him up prevented him from sleeping for the whole time. He checked his watch and nodded, seeing that he still had plenty of time to look around before the museum started. He was thankful that he had read the hours on the sign outside and was thankful that it was in numbers and not in Irish…

He crept around the museum, being careful to avoid other guards so he wouldn't have to use any more darts. He was probably going to have to use a few on Mori later on so he needed some in stock. He ran down a long hallway full of paintings until he came upon an open spot in the wall. The plaque below it read "Moonlight Shadow".

"So, this is the crime scene," he said to himself as he pulled out a camera and began to take pictures of everything he could find. One thing really stood out to him, and that was a piece of fiber he found on the corner of a small table near where the painting had been hanging. He put it in a piece of tissue and placed it in his pocket for further examination.

Suddenly, Conan felt himself being lifted by the scruff of his jacket. His eyes widened and he found himself face to face with a big bulky security guard. "Ano…" Conan began, squirming a bit. "Can you put me down?"

The security guard said something that Conan couldn't understand and motioned for someone to come up to them.

"Why, if it isn't the little boy who hangs around Mori-san!" That, he understood. Conan looked at where the voice was coming from and saw someone who looked familiar… but where had he seen him? "Don't tell me you've forgotten already," the man said with a laugh as he walked over to the guard and Conan and ruffled Conan's hair a bit. He turned to the guard and said something in Irish and the guard nodded before he put Conan back on the ground.

Conan stared at the man who was smiling and pointing at himself until it clicked. "Ah! You're Awayuki-san!"

"Bingo! Bingo," the man said with a laugh as he grinned. "So, Conan-kun, what are you doing here in Ireland?"

"Um," he began, twiddling his thumbs. "We're here to solve the missing painting mystery, Awayuki-san…"

"Ah, so you guys are here to find my painting! Splendid! I've been looking for it everywhere, but I don't have any leads on where it might be…"

"Really?" Conan asked as he stopped moving his thumbs.

"Yes," the man said with a nod of his head. "There are many people who would love to have it, but none of them are in range of here. Not only that, it hasn't turned up at any auctions either. I am getting worried that my beautiful painting will never be found!"

Conan felt his face drop a little at the man's childish behavior. He was like a kid who lost his favorite toy truck. "Um, I'm sure we'll find it, Awayuki-san…"

"Good, good," the man said with a smile. "You see, Conan my boy, that painting is of an old friend of mine who passed away a long time ago."

Conan had to suppress a gasp as he stared at the older man. A friend…? But… "But the person in the painting-"

"Is a dear friend whom I miss," Awayuki said, cutting off Conan. "No more, no less, no matter what anyone else says about him." Conan nodded his head, noting who he knew was on the painting thanks to his search on the internet. The question now, was who had it? He knew that Artemis was somehow involved in the theft, but he had no evidence to back up his claim.

"So… back to the painting," the shrunken detective said, leaving his mental tangent for the time being. "Are you sure you don't know anyone who would want this painting?"

The man chuckled and a small noise was heard from his watch. He looked at it and cleared his throat before stopping the noise. "Well, his fan club would," he said with a laugh before he pat Conan on the head again. "Now then, Conan, I have to go to a meeting, so you be careful and make sure you leave soon. Tell Mori-san that I send my regards!"

"I will," Conan said, things starting to fall into place like a puzzle. Why didn't he see it before? The case was so simple now… A smile came to his face as he started to walk toward the exit, a plan forming in his mind.

-

Conan, after leaving the museum, decided to stop at one more place that seemed to be of interest when it concerned the Fowls. He had read a little something about it on the internet, but nothing that went into great lengths.

He got on his skate board and rode to the nearest cemetery and walked around, looking for-

He stopped at a tombstone and frowned sadly. So that was why….

He walked back out, his mind set and determined to bring Artemis to jail.

-

The young heir watched as the child entered the drive way, going a bit fast on the skateboard he was riding on. The child was a strange one and reminded him of himself when he was a child. He watched as the boy came to a stop and grabbed his skateboard, running up the stairs and entering the house. The slamming of the door shook a few things in the library that the young man was currently sitting in, but he made no move to do anything about it. He smiled as he heard the fast footsteps running up the stairs, stopping only when they reached the carpet. He then heard the door to the boy's room open and close, signaling that the boy was now in his own world.

"Butler," Artemis said as he walked away from the window he had been staring out of and went over to a bookshelf. He took out a book and opened it, retrieving an item that had been hidden inside of it and placing it in his pocket.

Butler looked up from the Newspaper he was reading and looked over at his young charge. "What is it, Artemis?" The teen placed his hands behind his back and walked over to his friend, a smile present on his face.

"What will happen if the inevitable happens?" The question surprised the body guard and he placed the paper on the desk, getting up from the chair to walk over to the teen.

"If that time comes, we will just get-"

"No," Artemis said as he shook his head. "I want a plan that doesn't involve The People." He pushed back his dark bangs and sighed, his head throbbing from thinking to much. "What if that child is able to prove that I did steal the painting?"

"That child," Butler asked. "Don't you mean the detective?"

Artemis shook his head, looking out the window for a few seconds. "That child is smarter than he lets on. I am more than positive that he will figure something out, Butler, and, as sad as this sounds, that scares me."

Butler was silent for a few minutes, trying to understand what the teen was talking about. "I'm saying," Artemis said, as though he read the mans mind. "That Conan is just like I was when I was his age… Hell, I'll say he was just like me when I was 12!"

Butler shivered at the thought of another Artemis Fowl II running around, causing mischief and stealing fairy gold. "Artemis, you can't be serious…"

"I am very serious," he said as he went and sat down in a chair, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. "The detective is an idiot… but that child… I am positive that we are going to have hard times ahead, my friend," he confessed, closing his blue eyes. "If she is let out, then you can call them. But only if she is let out."

"Understood, Artemis," Butler said as he picked his paper back up and began to read it again. "May I ask what we will do until then?"

Artemis smiled as he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him in a light nap. "We wait, Butler, we wait."

-

Flashing lights littered the Fowl drive way as the Police got out of their cars and made their way into the mansion. They had received a call saying that they needed to come to the Fowl estate to find out who really took the "Moonlight Shadow." As the police filed inside the house, Artemis looked over at a smug looking Edogawa Conan. Artemis looked away and watched from the corner of his eye as Conan went and sat behind the couch that Detective Mori was currently situated on.

"Now, then," Mori said from his place on the couch. "I am glad that you gentlemen decided to join us this evening for the unveiling of the real thief. It was simple once I got all of the information on him as well as the evidence from the scene of the crime."

The room was silent for a few minutes while everyone waited for Mori to say who had stolen the painting. "It was you, Artemis Fowl II!" The room was filled with gasps as people started to murmur about "am insane detective." "I have my evidence," he said. "It's laid out on the table in front of you." On the table were two items. One was a piece of cloth while the other was something covered by a large white sheet.

"The first piece of evidence is a piece of an Armani suit that was found at the museum. I looked it up and found that Mr. Fowl here had the same suit, custom made to fit only him."

_Conan banged his head on the desk, growling in frustration. He sat at the computer desk, waiting for his laptop to load. Yes, he had a laptop that Agasa had made him (aka his lunchbox), but it couldn't connect to the internet. Something about porn or what not. Why would he worry about porn? Instead, it connected to satellites and other things that would prove helpful to the boy. "But I need the internet sometimes," he muttered, waiting for the lunchbox to finish analyzing the cloth and figuring out where it came from._

_Ding._

_He lifted his head up as the results finished and he read what it said._

_Armani custom made suit, Artemis Fowl II_

_He smirked, now all he needed was the painting and he was as good as gold._

"Now then," he said as all eyes were on him. "This last piece of evidence is the most crucial. Would someone please take off the sheet so everyone can see what it is that I found in Mr. Fowl's room?" A random police officer lifted off the sheet and gasps were heard around the room. "That's right, I found the painting "Moonlight Shadow!"

_Conan collapsed on the floor of Artemis' room, completely worn out. He had searched the house at least three times and this room at least four. Yet, he still couldn't find the painting. "If I was a criminal, where would I put it? I checked in the closet, between the matrices, in the pillows, the desks… Hell, I dismantled the damn computer." At this, he lifted his head warily and looked at the once beautiful piece of technology that now lay in shambles. _

"_Where is it," he said again as he laid his head back down and looked toward the bed. Something under it caught his eye and he pulled it out, hitting his head against said floor. He truly was an idiot. _

Everyone turned to Artemis who simply shrugged and turned to Butler, shaking hands with the older man. "Call my parents and tell them what has happened," he told him as they let go and he walked over to the police. "The evidence does not lie, I'm just surprised that you guys didn't figure it out sooner," he said this in Conan's direction as the pint sized boy came out from the behind the couch. "It's as if you didn't even check the crime scene."

Conan froze and frowned, what he had said was true. The crime scene had been preserved and it was like no one had even bothered to check. Heck, the only thing that the police took were the tapes… and those had hardly any information on them at all from the night of the crime.

Artemis looked at Conan, a smug look on his face. Conan felt uneasy… like he felt when he when he Super Snake and found out that Genta still had his exploding watch on. Suddenly, Conan didn't see the young man who had put up with them this entire time, no, he didn't see that at all.

He saw THE Artemis Fowl II.

Artemis looked over at Butler and gave the man a small smile. "You know what to do, Butler," he said as he was led out. Several squad men quickly brought out there shields, not wanting to get hurt by the massive giant that was Butler. However, Butler simply nodded and watched as all of the police men walked out of the house and got into their respective cars. One went to shake hands with Mori, but found that Mori had passed out.

"I thought that he was going to attack us," one man said to another as they all took down their shields and left behind the police officers. "That would have been a nightmare.

The painting was taken away and everything seemed to be over. Conan looked over at Butler and saw that he was heading down a hallway. Being the ever curious boy that he was, he followed, wanting to know what he was going to do now that his master was in jail. He followed him soundlessly, priding himself on his stalking techniques. Butler rounded a corner and Conan waited a few moments before he also turned the corner…

And found himself grabbed by his collar and hoisted into the air. His eyes widened and he stared at Butler who had a simple compact in his other hand. The older man looked between the compact and Conan before he shoved the item into his pants pocket.

"Congratulations, Conan," Butler said as he looked away. "Artemis Fowl the second is now in jail…"

-

Anyways, you know the drill Stop, drop, and roll aka review if you think it's good or if I need improvement.

And in case you guys were wondering, the reason this came out late is because I re-wrote most of it -; It just didn't feel right I guess…. It was moving WAY to fast for my tastes… so yeah, that's why it is late And I am sorry for the wait I really wanted to post it, but it just didn't seem right Cries it still doesn't seem right.

Oh yes, Artemis was supposed to go to jail later on in the story… like, two more chapters later… but because I keep writing long chapters, I decided that chapter three was fine… (Real reason: I couldn't think of anything to delay him going to jail since Conan can't speak Irish….) plus, I wanted Conan to suffer a bit After all, he just figured out that Artemis had been toying with him all along.

Until next time

Hatake Shiko


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This is the next chapter of Do You Believe and I must say that I had a hard time writing it. There were times where I had to stop typing because I was laughing too hard or because I couldn't think of how to move the story along. This was written at School, home, and at my friend's house. I will be putting where I wrote each section in parentheses so you guys can evaluate where I write best at. This way I can create better stories for you guys.

The reason why this is so late is because I was working on AP Language homework X.X. Let me tell you, it is not fun revising something when your teacher doesn't give you much to revise. I mean, I had 7 pages of work and she only marked my paper 7 times, and one was a good job v.v. So, I revised it and now I must finish very quickly before 8th period so far, I have 8 pages and I am on the 6th page of the original story (just made it to 6 that is).

So, what do you guys think of the chapter? Should I make it longer? Shorter? More interaction between Conan and Arty? Less? It's all up to you!

On with the chapter!

Chapter 4

Conan munched on a chip that he had gotten from the bowl beside him as he listened to Mori and Butler talk. Well, Mori ramble and Butler silently listening, that is. Conan took another chip out of the bowl and placed it in his mouth, chewing it slowly as he placed his chin in his hands. It was just yesterday that he had put Artemis Fowl II in jail and he was reluctant to admit that it had eased him a little. He now had full range of the Fowl Manner and Butler seemed to be a little more comfortable with him as well.

Another chip found its way to his mouth and he closed his eyes and smiled at the taste; he always was a softie for Salt and Vinegar chips. He heard someone sit next to him, but didn't bother looking at them since it was obviously Ran fresh from her bath. He decided to be sneaky and lean into the girl a bit, after all, he had to take advantage of being in this tiny body, right?

Ran was slightly damp, he concluded as he snuggled into her lap, and her clothes were really soft. A lot softer than usual… 'It must be those new clothes that she bought,' he concluded as his nose brushed against her clothes. 'And she smells like spring…'

A soft gasp was heard from somewhere behind Conan, but he paid no heed to it as he placed another chip in his mouth… that is, until the person spoke. "Conan-kun…"

Conan's eyes snapped open as he heard Ran from behind him. 'But I'm lying on…' he lifted his head and saw a very smug looking Artemis Fowl II looking down at him.

"Hello, Little Detective," the black haired teen said smugly as the Conan sat up and pointed at him, not saying anything. Artemis chuckled at the boy and shook his head before looking over at Butler. "I presume that everything went alright during my absence, correct?"

"Of course," the tall man said before looking down at Conan who was now turning a brilliant shade of blue. "Shouldn't we…"

Artemis blinked a few times and then looked over at Conan and laughed a bit at the boy. Conan eventually swallowed and glared at Artemis, trying (and failing) to turn the teen to ice with his eyes. 'Stupid idiot,' he thought to himself as he cleared his throat. 'How could you go and choke on a chip during something so vital?!'

"I must say, Conan-kun," Artemis said as he took a chip and popped it in his mouth. "You did better than any one else… for a child, that is."

Mori frowned, suddenly wanting in on the conversation now that Artemis was in the picture. "Didn't I put you in jail…"

Artemis merely smiled and then pointed to the T.V. that was left on. Mori and Conan both felt their jaws drop at the English words going across the screen while Artemis's picture floated above it. "This just in: Artemis Fowl II posted bail and was released from prison this after noon. More of this story and others tonight at 11."

"Dang," Mori and Conan said at the same time. Bail… why didn't he think of that before… the boy was rich enough that he could post bail with his piggy bank alone!

"Ironic, isn't it," Artemis said with a chuckle. "After all of your hard work, _Mori-san_." He looked over at Conan as he said this, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "By the way, Mori-san, where are Conan-kun's parents?"

Mori, who had just gotten over the fact that Artemis was right in front of him and not behind bars, cleared his throat and straightened his shirt collar. "They are currently traveling the world and I must baby sit the runt." He glared over in Conan's direction for a moment before looking back at Artemis. "Why the sudden in interest in his parents, anyways?"

Artemis smirked and glanced over at Conan who, in turn, glared back at him. "Well, I was thinking of offering him a room in my house for the a few months as a foreign exchange student of sorts. I see great potential in him and I would like to see him grow and be able to harness his talents."

"Talents?" Mori asked with a hint of sarcasm. "He's a runt and all he does is get in the way of my investigations! What kind of talents could he possibly-"

"Of course, I would be willing to pay for all of the expenses _and _your one month vacation including the money you would have gotten if you solved _two_ cases a day."

"And now he has many," Mori said with out hesitation as he thought of the money. "Of course, I want weekly updates on what he is doing…"

"Of course," Artemis said as he grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Dad!" Ran said as her eyes grew large and she rushed over to Conan, hugging him to her chest. "You can't do that to Conan-kun! He's just a child… he can't be here all alone with a criminal like him!"

"Oh, that hurt," Artemis said with fake hurt laced in his voice. "In case you weren't paying attention Ran, I just said that I was waiting for someone to solve the crime. Even though Mori-san solved it, I saw great potential in Conan and I think that I can help him grow in many ways."

Ran opened her mouth, but Artemis put a finger to her lips, his skin cool against her. "Yes, I wanted to be caught so I could help someone better themselves… Believe me, Ran, when I say that if I did steal something no one would have found it. I mean really, what kind of idiot would put something like that under their bed?"

Conan frowned and crossed his small arms over his chest. Artemis was right… he had walked into right into what the teen had wanted all along. "Ran-neesan," he said as he broke away from her grip. "I want to stay here with Artemis… he can teach me a lot and I can keep an eye on him for Uncle."

Ran was speechless as she watched Conan walk over to Artemis and stand by his side. "Conan-kun… why…" Conan kept his head low, not wanting to listen or see anything at that moment because if he saw Ran, he would immediately run into her arms and beg her to take him back with her.

"Then it's settled," Artemis said as he turned to Mori who was looking a bit to happy for anyone's likings. "Conan-kun will stay with me while you and Mori go on a vacation. Or, as the case may be, you go to school and Mori sleep in his office. Whatever you prefer, after all, your father does have paid leave."

Mori rubbed his hands together as he smiled at the thought of just sleeping around the house and not having to worry about anything. "Alright, well, we already bought our plane tickets to leave tomorrow morning, so we will be out of here then, alright?"

Artemis nodded his head before looking down at Conan. "This is going to be fun, isn't it, Conan-kun?"

'Just suffocate on your Ego already,' Conan thought as he smiled and nodded at Artemis. 'Or drown in it…'

"Good," he said as he smirked and turned on his heel. "I am going to take a bath, Butler. Being in that jail cell has made me dirty and the rain on the rain has made me all wet. I will be out shortly." He walked away and left Conan alone with the others in the room as an eerie silence crept over them.

"I'm going to go to bed," Ran said as she shook her head and started up the stairs. "Too much in one day…"

"Me too," Mori said as she yawned and stretched. "See you in the morning, Conan."

"Night," Conan whispered as he looked down at his shoes. He then looked up and said good night to Butler before he ran up the stairs and into his room.

He needed to contact Agasa.

-

Morning came all too quickly for Conan and he found himself rolling out of bed and onto the cold floor. "Darn floor, it followed me from Japan," he said tiredly as he walked out of the room and started down the stairs. He saw Butler and nodded his head at the tall man, silently telling him good morning. He saw Artemis leaning against the door frame that led the kitchen and leaned his head to the left a little at the Teen.

"Are Mori and Ran still asleep?" Artemis chuckled and shook his head, his dark hair falling over his eyes slightly.

"Mori was able to get an earlier flight and they left earlier this morning. They tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up. Isn't that a shame?"

Conan's jaw dropped slightly and he felt anger swell inside him. "You got them an earlier flight…"

"Of course," he said as he shrugged. "I wanted them gone sooner so I could speak to you without them annoying me half to death. After all, I don't want to talk to Mori; I want to talk to the person who put me in jail. I want to talk to you, Conan."

Conan was speechless for a moment before he smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. "When did you figure it out," he asked his voice deeper than it was a moment ago.

Artemis seemed a bit surprised at the sudden pitch in his voice, but then recovered as if he never heard it. "I figured it out after you started to snoop around my home. You see, you were the only person who actually gathered evidence and attempted to solve the case. Mori just slept, ate, went to restroom and then checked out the local bar. It wasn't that hard to figure out, Conan."

'Next time I will have to be at bit better then,' Conan concluded before he walked past Artemis. "Well, I'm famished, what's for breakfast?"

Artemis inwardly chuckled and pointed to the kitchen. "Butler made eggs and other breakfast items for you to eat. It's in the oven so it would keep warm since you slept so late."

"It's called jetlag," Conan stated as he walked past the dark haired teen and into the kitchen. "And since I'm a child, it affects me more." 'Or since this body is that of a child,' he thought as he made his way toward the stove.

"Of course it does," Artemis said as he walked to the counter and took a green apple from a basket.

"Not all of us are as tall as you, Fowl," Conan told him as he grabbed some cooking mitts and opened the oven, taking out his food and walking over to the table after he closed the oven door. He placed his food down in an empty seat and sat down, taking off the mitts and putting them beside him. He picked up a fork and began to eat some scrambled eggs that butler had made while Artemis sat down in the seat across from him.

"How is it, Conan? Is it to your liking?" Conan glared at Artemis as he bit into a piece of toast, lightly toasted and buttered. He wasn't going to admit that his had to be the best meal he had ever had, that would be giving into the young genius.

"It's alright, I've had better," Conan mumbled as he took another bite of his toast. Artemis just smiled, his eyes telling Conan that he knew he was lying. Artemis laughed again and sat down across from Conan, an apple in his hand. He watched as Conan began to eat the food that had been prepared for him – eggs, bacon, saugsage, grits, pancakes, and fresh fruit. Sure, it seemed like a lot for a child, but he was given smaller portions and he had a high metabalism. Artemis looked at his green apple and took a bite, wincing a bit at the sour taste.

" "So, what got you into being a detective, Conan? I mean, you are a bit young and it's not exactly normal." 'Then again, ransoming fairies isn't either… '

"I read a lot of Sherlock Holmes," he said, shrugging. "The man is a genius and I look up to him."

'That explains so little,' Artemis thought as he took another bite of his apple. 'This kid is getting smarter…' "I prefer Lupin myself."

"The theif?"

"Well, he is a genius as well, Conan, and even if I don't look up to him persay, he is still a man I admire."

"Well, I guess a thief must look up to theif," Conan said before he put his fork down. "I'm done."

"Indeed you are," Artemis said as he took one last bite of his apple. "Well, it seems that I am done as well."

Conan looked at the apple and then back at Artemis. A smile slowly made it's way across his face as he picked up his plate and brought it over to the counter. Artemis, never one to miss anything, rose an eyebrow at this.

"What is it that made you smile, Conan?"

Conan just smiled more as he turned to Artemis. "Did you know that Shinigami's like apples?"

"What?" Artemis was stumped. Shinigami? What was that and what did it have to do with apples?

"You figure out, Fowl," he said as he left the kitchen and a confused Artemis.

-

Conan went up to his room and went over to his suitcase, pulling out a small silver cell phone. He dialed a number and cursed when he heard the answering machine. "Agasa, what is the point of you having a cell phone if you never have it on…" the teen turned boy was lucky to have caught him last night when he did, though. He was able to tell Agasa what had happened and asked him to send down some gadgets to help make his stay more…enjoyable.

Of course Agasa agreed and even told him that he would send him a lap top that would enable him to get online without having to use Artemis' computer.

Right now though, Conan just wanted someone to talk to and see if Ran and Mori were alright and on their way home.

"Guess I'll just have to wait," he said to himself as he jumped on the bed and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll call back in a few minuets… maybe I'll try Haibara instead…"

-

Artemis once again found himself in his library, leafing through an old fairy tale book his mother had gotten him when he was a child. He could still remember criticizing how they all ended with happy endings, the princess usually riding off into the sunset with the handsome young prince. His Father had been the one to correct this mistake.

"Not all people in fairy tales have happy endings. The witches usually die and the evil villains suffer for the rest of their lives. There are always two sides to a story, Artemis, never forget that."

Two sides of a story, yes, he never forgot that important lesson. He himself tried to remember it every time he met someone, such as Holy Short. She was a one sided coin.

Conan, however, had more than two sides.

He just couldn't figure the child out. He was smarter than the average adult, yet he acted like… like a… an adolescent. That was impossible, however, and he vowed to figure out exactly what made Conan tick and what made him… Conan.

"I haven't had this much of a challenge since the LEP erased my memories," he said to himself as he chuckled at the fond memories. He often let his mind wander to Captain Holly Short and her friends and wondered how they were doing. Sure, he could call them whenever he wanted, but he tried to keep it for emergencies only.

"Well, I wasted enough of my day reminiscing on the past," he concluded as he put the book on a table next to him. "Time to plan out what fun activities Conan and I can do today…"

-

A chill went down Conan's spine as he snuggled deeper into his bed.

-

Woots! Tis done! So, what did you guys think? School? Home? You decide XP. Oh yeah, the 19th is my 18th birthday (Is happy). I am hoping to buy a DS with my birthday money The new red and black one looks absolutely gorgeous!

Edit on my part: Today is my b-day and I did get my red and black DS I also got 2 games : Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spectrobes. I already started to play Zelda It's lots of fun.

Anyways, please review for the Shiko? XP


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! I expected maybe 5 or six but so far, I have 10! That got me really motivated to write out this chapter! I already had some ideas for this chapter, but then RedHerring 1412 (my beta) gave me some other idea's that will help give this chapter that extra something it needs.

Chapter 5

Artemis Fowl II was not one to get outsmarted easily. He could easily outwit some of the smartest people in the world and he could do it without breaking a sweat.

This, however, stumped him.

Conan's record was flawless.

Everything about this kid was too perfect: his weight at birth, his parents, his background… the list went on and on. "It's way to perfect," he concluded as he sat back on his computer chair. "Butler," he said as his the aging man servant walked over from his chair and stood next to Artemis. "Go fetch some things on this list," Artemis said as he scribbled down some software on a piece of paper and handed it to the giant man.

"May I ask why you need…" Butler began but stopped when he saw Artemis smirking. "I will get it right away, Artemis." The dark haired teen nodded and cracked his back, trying to relieve some of the tension that he had from sitting in his chair for several hours.

'I think I'll go visit Conan,' he thought as he stood up and Butler left to get the program that he needed. Artemis made his way though the house until he reached Conan's door. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for the boy to answer. When he didn't he took it upon himself to enter the room.

"Awww," he said under his breath as he watched the young boy sleep on the bed, his hand curled around a book. 'Isn't that cute,' he thought sarcastically as he walked over and pried the book from his hands. He looked at the cover and frowned a little.

"How to Catch a Thief."

"Well, I wander why he had something like this on him," he said as he sat on the bed and began to leaf though the book. "I mean, I don't think that this is a book that someone would just read for fun…" 'Then again, he sees me as nothing more than a thief… but this is in Japanese! He must have known ahead of time about me… but I've always covered my tracks! The only people who knew otherwise were The People. How did he know…'

The child in question began to shift a little, snuggling deeper into the warm bed. Artemis frowned and closed the book, his eyes narrowing. He walked over to the door, the book still in hand, and went out into the hallway. He glanced down at the book again as he continue his walk to his computer room.

Time to learn a little bit more about Edogawa Conan.

-

Conan awoke a few hours later to a loud and high pitched scream. He ran out of his room and looked for the source of the scream, a little on the drowsy side but still able to think a bit clearly. He heard it again and ran into a room he had never been in before. He opened the door and tripped when he saw Artemis sitting in an arm chair, a portable stereo by his side that was emitting the screams.

'I hate him,' he thought as he stood back up and fixed his clothes that were now wrinkled because of his fall. "Nice wake up call, Fowl. Could you be any less creative?"

Artemis shrugged and turned off the stereo, gesturing to an empty chair to his right. "Come, I have a lot of things that I want to talk to you about, Conan." Conan felt the familiar shiver run down his spine as he walked over and sat in the seat provided. He looked up at the teen and saw that a picture of Kaitou Kid and himself was currently in Artemis' hands.

"You have and interesting hobby, Conan."

"Uh…" The teen turned child fumbled around in his head while he looked at the poorly shot picture. Anyone could see that an amateur photographer, probably someone on the police force or a citizen, took the picture since it was a little blurry and crooked. "Where did you find that?"

"The internet is full of amazing things, Conan," Artemis said as he pulled out another photo, this time, with an article. The article itself was in English and Conan had to hold back an annoyed groan when he saw who it was. "Light Yanagami… Mass murderer of Japan… 'Do you know that Shinigami's like apples' ... that was his famous quote, was it not, Conan?"

'He's good,' Conan thought as he looked back and forth between the two pictures. "But Conan," Artemis said, interrupting his thoughts. "I am not like Light. I do not kill, even if it is for a just cause I wont do it. So, don't ever make me think that you think that I am nothing more than a criminal like that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, yes?" Conan had never seen him like this… not even when he was put it prison. "Why are you so defensive, Fowl?"

Conan noticed a slight twitch in the boy's lips that looked almost like a scowl. "That is none of your concern, Conan. Now, why don't you go play outside or go do something that children do now a days."

Conan frowned and stormed off, angry at how he had been dismissed like that. He was going to show that Artemis Fowl that he was no one to trifle with. "Even though revenge isn't usually my style," he said in a soft whisper as he made his way around the house. "I'll make an exception this time." 'But what was with that picture of Kaitou and me,' he thought as he stopped and leaned against a wall. 'And why didn't he question it? Just how much does he know about me?'

With those thoughts, Conan started walking again; traveling around the large house in search of something he wasn't sure he was looking for just yet.

-

Artemis watched as the boy left the room and he hit his hand on the table beside him, knocking papers off with the force. He hadn't meant to loose his temper like that, but he hated when people saw him as nothing more than an evil criminal.

And here Conan had basically said he was a murderer.

"I shouldn't let it get to me," he said as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "He's just a kid… a smart kid but a kid none the less. I just need to make sure that I am one step ahead of him at all times." He reached behind his back and pulled out the book that he had taken from Conan while he was sleeping. "Starting with this. There has to be a reason why he carries this around, and I bet it has to do with that man in the white tuxedo from the picture. I just need to get some hard evidence to connect it…"

"Artemis."

The teen jumped slightly and looked over at the door to see Butler there with a plastic bag in his large hand. "I have the software that you asked me to get."

"Good," Artemis said as he stood up and walked over to the man servant and took the bag. "I'll be in my study until dinner, Butler, so make sure that Conan is entertained until then."

"Understood."

The teen smirked and walked out of the room, going a few doors down and opening the door to his study. He went over to his computer and opened up the package that Butler had gotten for him and placed the disk in the drive.

The machine began to read the disk and before long, a new program was running and Artemis Fowl II was grinning like a mad man.

-

Conan looked through his suitcase once more and sighed, not finding what he was looking for. "I could have sworn that I had put it on the bed," he said as he continued to search. "That book was really interesting, there were some great ideas on how to catch Kaitou Kid in there! I have to find it…" A knock at the door brought Conan out of his search and he walked to the door. He grasped the cool metal door handle and turned it, opening the door to greet the only person in the house that would actually bother to knock. "Hello, Butler-san, how can I help you?" The giant man servant smiled a small smile and he stepped to the side a bit.

"I am here to tell you that Master Artemis has invited you out to dinner at one of Ireland's finest restaurants." Conan was about to decline, but a loud growl came from his stomach. He looked down at his stomach and then back up at Butler. He shrugged and the man servant nodded his giant head. "I will tell him you will be down shortly. Please be sure to dress in some decent clothes, Conan." The boy nodded and watched as the man turned back around and walked towards the stairs before he closed the door. He sighed and pushed his hands through his hair.

"Great," he muttered before he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a suit. "Just what I need, more time with that criminal…" Conan stopped ranting as he started to take off his shirt. "That's it… I need to make it seem like I am really interested in what he does and him himself… not as a criminal, but as Artemis. It's perfect!" He smiled a little before he continued to get dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. His suit was blue, a blue similar to his school uniform, but not as faded. His red bow tie was present as was his watch, shoes, and belt. He put his silver cell phone in his pocket and pinned his detective pin on his shirt. He smiled fondly at it as he fingered it, his fingers lingering on the cool metal. It may be insignificant at the moment, but it still brought him comfort to know that those kids were going to be waiting for his return.

He walked over to his bathroom and grabbed his hair brush and began to work on the rats nest that he called hair. He ran the brush through his dark locks and applied some gel so that it wouldn't be as messy as it had been from his nap earlier that day. He checked himself in the mirror and paused, frowning a bit as he noticed the carefree yet neat look of his hair. "My hair is just like Kaitou's," he said as he looked at it. "Great, even in Ireland that thief mocks me. When I return, he is going to have another thing coming for him!"

Somewhere in Japan-

"AACHOOO!" The Phantom thief covered his nose and sniffled a bit, as he looked around. "Somebody must be talking about me," he said proudly as he started to put his disguise on so he could get into a museum. "Maybe it was tantei-kun or Nakamori. Oh well, I'll be seeing them shortly anyways." He smirked before he came out of the bathroom dressed as a woman in a revealing outfit and walked over to where a precious diamond was supposed to be.

-

Conan walked down the stairs a few minutes later, his hair still in the style of Kid's thanks to the wonders of hair gel. He saw Artemis and Butler waiting for him and walked over to them, his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Conan-kun," the young criminal mastermind said as he Butler opened the door. "If we don't hurry, we are going to be late for our reservations. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Conan mumbled something under his breath and followed Artemis out of the house. 'I wonder where we're going…'

-

Okay, I know it's short, but I've had a lot of homework this quarter for AP Language. AP Language comes first before you guys, I'm sorry. But, I have all break to get caught up

I know I was supposed to give this to my beta, but I didn't really have time to this time. You shall get it next time!

Now, off to go talk to my friend

Shiko


	6. Chapter 6

Conan stared out the window of the car as Butler drove him and Artemis through a large city in Ireland

Um… I forgot to put this up with my other chapters v I don't own Detective Conan or any of it's characters and I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters.

Warning: It's long and there's a McDonald's bashing No offense anyone who works for or is related to anyone who owns the company. This rant was made after 3 straight days of their food during breakfast/lunch. I have a reason to feel this way XP

WARNING!! Slight shonen ai. I mean slight, barely there.

Chapter 6

Conan stared out the window of the car as Butler drove him and Artemis through a large city in Ireland. The boy looked over at the young man sitting next to him and frowned a bit at his calm and ever knowing expression. It almost reminded him of Kid's famous grins which usually meant that the thief was about seven steps ahead of you. Either that or he's trying to make you think he's seven steps ahead of you and you end up making a mockery of yourself. The boy shook his head and once again looked out the window of the Mercedes Benz and stared at the scenery. They passed by countless shops and homes and the number of streets they passed was getting ridiculous. Conan looked at one of the streets and blinked a few times before he turned to the front of the car.

"Butler-san," he said as he sighed and pointed to a street sign. "We've passed this place three times already. Are we going to get to this "Restaurant" soon? Or, let me guess," he rolled his eyes and glared at Fowl. "This is another one of your tests, Fowl." Conan had been around Artemis long enough that he had the boy pretty much figured out. He liked toying with people, making them play his sick little game that were made for his amusement and his amusement alone. He cocked his eyes brow and waited for the young man to finally address his question.

Artemis took one look at Conan, shrugged, and closed his ice blue eyes, not caring in the least that they basically driving in circles. "When you're as powerful as me you need to take precautions, and if that means spending an extra 20 minutes circling a few streets to give the appearance of normalcy then so be it."

Conan bit his lip and returned to his previous post by the window in an almost sulking manner. That excuse was likely seeing as how rich the Fowl's were and how much of an influence they had on people. 'But he could still be up to something,' the paranoid detective thought as he clenched his fists. 'I can't let my guard down around this guy… not even for a moment!'

About ten minutes of ring around the streets passed until Butler finally turned down another road and into a parking lot filled with several cars, most of them larger in size, but still compact enough to get around in comfortably.

"We're here, Conan-kun," Artemis said playfully as he waited for Butler to open his door. "Please try to mind your manners while you're here, Conan. I would hate to have to punish you for misbehaving."

"I don't misbehave," the young boy retorted as he opened his own door and stepped out of the car. He glared at Artemis one last time before he closed the dark blue door and waited to go inside the restaurant. He looked over at said eating facility, suddenly realizing that he still didn't know where they were eating and he felt his jaw slacken.

Here he thought that he was going to have to worry about which fork and spoon to use for each meal… but this was far worse.

"Welcome to McDonald's, Conan," Artemis said with a smirk. "Won't you come inside with us so we can have something to eat?" Conan stared at him with mild shock as he tried to digest what was going on. 'He's taking us to a McDonalds… why in the world would he take us to such a simple place like this? It seems so unlike him… too unlike him… or I could be over analyzing things again… or- hey, why am I moving?'

The little detective was brought out of his musings and looked up to find that Butler was carrying him into the McDonald's. The giant man seemed to have no trouble with it either and carried him as if he was carrying a two pound foot ball. 'Great,' the little detective thought as he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Why don't you just find more ways to humiliate me, Fowl. Maybe we should have a couple of grown men dancing around in fairy suits waving magic wands. Or you could have Mori find a way to put you in jail. That would both humiliate me for not finding a way to lock you up before him AND take care of my little problem with you all at once.'

Butler pulled the door open and waited until Artemis was safely in the building before he placed Conan down and nudged the small boy inside. The pint sized detective rolled his eyes and followed Artemis to the front counter and looked at the menu. The small boy cringed at what he saw and lost his appetite almost immediately. 'Why anyone would want to eat this stuff is beyond me,' he thought as he faintly heard the cashier ask for their order.

"Conan-kun," Artemis asked with a smile that seemed a bit natural to be real. "What would you like to eat?"

Conan looked back at the menu then back at Artemis and then back at the menu again, "water… make that bottled water."

The sound of Artemis laughing made Conan cringe and look up at the young heir. He had learned that when mentaly unbalanced people (like KID) laughed like that it was never good. 'I don't like the sound of that… it really reminds me of KID at the moment…'

"My little friend here is so shy," Artemis said as he ruffled Conan's hair. "He'll have a happy meal. Make that a chicken nugget happy meal with fries… and a toy. Make that two toys, my other friend here is a fan of them," he finished as he gestured toward Butler who gave Artemis a confused look.

Artemis looked over at Butler and told him to go with Conan and find them a seat while he finished ordering their meal and the giant man nodded his head. He took Conan's hand and walked him over to a table that allowed a good view of the play area next to it. Conan looked over at the little children playing and had to hide a smile. Those innocent days where all a child really had to worry about were when he was going to bed and what kind of drink to have were all but a fond memory now, even if he was currently reliving most of it. He looked over as Artemis slid into the booth with him and handed him his happy meal, a genuine smile on his face.

"Make sure you eat up, Conan," he said as he handed Butler his own bag filled with a few burgers and a thing of fries. "We don't need you passing out on us because you lacked sufficient nutrients."

Conan looked up at Artemis, back at his (for the lack of a better word) food, and then back at Artemis again. "I really don't like McDonald's," he confessed to the boy as he poked at his nuggets. "It's disgusting, cooked prior to the order and then re-heated when needed, the fries are either over salted or not salted enough and-" Conan stopped his rambling when he felt someone stick something into his mouth. Blue eyes widened behind framed glass as Conan recognized the taste of ketchup and breading that was now occupying his mouth. To make matters worse for him, Artemis had his hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Conan reluctantly chewed and swallowed the morsel, a slight shiver running down his spine once the object of his obvious dislike was firmly in his stomach.

"I hope you know that I dislike you even more now," the boy told Artemis as he opened his bottled water and took a sip. "This stuff will kill you in the end."

The dark haired young man simply smiled, "I know, but I'm not the one eating it now am I? And Butler doesn't have anything to worry about; he's practically as fit as an Olympic gymnast."

"And where do I fit in this equation," Conan asked as he poked at another nugget and picked it up. He nibbled on it a bit and found that the taste was slowly starting to grow on him.

"You're a kid, Conan," Artemis said before he smiled down at him. "You're not supposed to worry about things like this just yet. Just enjoy your childhood while you can and eat what you want to eat. Don't be in a rush to grow up like I was, alright?"

Conan, no, Shinichi sat there staring at the young man as he opened his own bottle of water and slowly drank it, while listening to Butler as the older man began to talk about stocks and what not. Artemis had actually said something that was meant to benefit him… well, if he was a child that is, but still. A small smile graced Conan's face as he turned back to his food and continued to eat the food that he had been given, deciding that he would over look where it came from just this once.

"Oh, and Conan?" The boy looked over at Artemis and tilted his head, silently asking him to continue. "When you're done eating why don't you play in the play area with the other children? I'm sure they'll be very happy to have another kid to play with and it will give me and Butler some time to talk about a few things." Conan thought about it for a few moments and then turned to look at the play ground that Artemis was talking about.

It was a fairly nice sized play area as far as he was concerned. It was all indoors and it was created to look like a medieval castle with its winding tunnels and elaborate look outs. A green dragon was painted on of the outside of one of the tunnels, making it seem like that was the way to the princess' room or something to that effect. All in all, it was a very nice and interesting place to explore…

… if you were a child that is.

"I don't know," Conan said as he watched several children emerge from a red slide only to climb right back up said slide. "It seems below my level… and I don't speak Irish."

"Neither do they," Artemis told him as he took another sip of his water. "Most children who live here are taught English, so you don't have to worry about a language barrier… well, most of the time anyways." The Japanese youth continued to show his doubt until he finally gave in and got from his chair and made his way over to the play set. He easily found the entrance way to the grand maze of tunnels and began his ascent, making sure to keep an eye and ear out for any overly hyper children who might come along. He continued his climb until he came to a fork in the path. He stayed there for a few seconds, trying to figure out which path to take.

The sound of children laughing brought him out of his thoughts as he looked to the tunnel to the left and sighed. From the sounds of it there were a whole bunch of children over there and he did not want to have to deal with a bunch of kids.

He traveled for a few moments until he reached what he thought was a way out. He went over to the dark tunnel and saw that it was steep and was heading down, exactly like a slide. He smiled to himself as he sat down and braced himself for short ride down to the bottom when a hand came out and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he looked up and found a little blonde girl, no more than 3 looking at him with wide green eyes that were slightly teary.

"What's the matter," Conan asked as he turned a bit to face her. The little girl pointed to the slide and then back at Conan. "Oh, you want to go down the slide with me?" The girl grinned a jack-o-lantern grin and nodded before she walked in front of Conan and sat down between his legs. Conan didn't mind and wrapped his arms around her waist a bit. "You ready," he asked as prepared to push them down. The blonde girl nodded and Conan pushed them both down the slide, making sure that he didn't loose his hold on the girl.

They reached the bottom within a few moments and he looked at the little girl and smiled. "You okay?"

The little girl looked back up at him and smiled brightly. "I go pee pee!"

Conan's smile faded and he slowly got up from behind the girl and got off the slide. "Well then, um, maybe you should go see your mommy and have her change that…" The blonde girl smiled again before she got up, hugged Conan, and then ran over to a woman who was waiting at another table.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair as he looked back up at the play area. "Well, it's been fun," he muttered sarcastically as he turned to go back to the table.

"Conan, I have a surprise for you."

Conan sighed and turned to where Artemis was and found himself looking at both Artemis and about ten little girls. Artemis grinned and spread his arms as he gestured to the girls, "these girls would like to play with you Conan-kun." The girls giggled and blushed as they looked at Conan and the miniature detective started to feel a bit uneased. "Have fun," Artemis said as the girls began to runs towards the slightly stunned boy.

The young detective was frozen for a few moments before he turned around and darted for the slide that he had just come down from. He was willing to risk getting hit by someone going down if he could get away from those girls! Girls from the ages of 6 and up were terrible when it came to the matters of love and they would literally chase their victims down until they were able to capture them and kiss them (1).

Conan ducked as he started running up the slide, pausing only for a moment so he could get on his hands and knees to get a better grip on the plastic and started to make his way up into the haven of the maze of tunnels. He heard shuffling coming from above him and began to panic slightly. "Don't come down the slide," he called as he started to climb faster. The shuffling paused for a moment before a quiet "alright" echoed down the slide. Conan sighed in relief before he felt the slide begin to shake a several high pitched voices coming from below him. 'Dang, I forgot that some girls are good at climbing up things,' he thought as he continued to climb up the stairs. 'When I get out of here, Fowl is in so much trouble!'

A hand reached down and appeared near Conan and he blinked before looking up and finding a young a boy kneeling by the entrance of the slide. He smiled slightly and gestured toward his hand and lowered it a bit more so Conan could reach it if he wanted to.

Conan grabbed the hand and pulled himself out of the slide and got to his feet. The other boy smiled and pushed some of his light brown almost dirty blonde hair behind his ear. "I'm Sam," he said in English as he smiled.

"Conan," the detective said as he gestured toward the slide. "There are going to be a lot of girls coming up the slide and the stairs in a few moments so if you don't want to get," Conan thought for a moment, "Cooties you'd better follow me."

Sam's eyes widened and he nodded, "I don't wanna get Cooties…" Conan nodded in agreement although he was more concerned with getting away from the girls.

"Do you know a short cut to the ball pen," he whispered as he started to crawl away from the slide. Sam, who was right behind him, thought for a few moments before nodding. "Alright," Conan paused in his crawl and pointed in front of him. "You lead the way and I'll follow so there will be no wrong turns, alright?"

Sam nodded and took the lead and went down a tunnel that went to the left. Conan was confused for a moment since he remembered the ball pen being more the right but decided to put a little bit of faith in the pint sized boy and hope that he would lead them to their haven.

-

Artemis watched in amusement as Conan ran up the slide in order to save himself from the onslaught of mini girls. He turned around and walked back to the table where Butler was giving him a disapproving frown. The young genius quirked an eyebrow at his bodyguard, "what?"

"Was that really necessary," the bodyguard asked as he watched the girls attempt to climb up the slide. "Making him come here was hard enough on the boy as it is and then you offer him to a bunch of little girls. He's going to hate you if you're not careful, Artemis."

Artemis pretended to think about that before he smirked. "Butler, he knows that this is nothing but a game between him and me. A game that I am certainly going to win, but a game none the less. Everything that happens is part of a bigger plan that I have already in motion and our dear friend is starting to catch on I believe."

The man servant sighed and removed his sunglasses before he looked Artemis dead in the eyes. "Excuse my saying this, but don't you think you've toyed with him a bit too much though? A person can only take so much before they completely loose it and start to change, usually for the worst I might add. Do you really want to be responsible for that kind of thing happening to Conan?"

The young heir paused and then shrugged, "don't underestimate him, Butler. Conan is a special kid and it will take more than a few stunts like this to make him go off the edge." Artemis paused and then took a sip of his water, "after all, it took more than that for me to change so I think we're still in the clear for him. Don't worry, I won't let it get that far and if I see any kind of negative reactions to my tests I will put a stop to them immediately and I will send him home."

Butler gave Artemis a skeptical look before pointing to the two toys that lay abandoned on the table. "For the twins I presume?"

"Of course," the young heir said as he picked up the two packages. "You should know them by now Butler: Whatever one has the other must have. So in order to make sure that there are no fighting I got two of these cheaply made things for their enjoyment."

"And to save us all the headache of having to let them share one, you mean." Artemis chuckled and nodded before he closed his eyes in thought.

'Conan and I are really similar,' he thought as he remembered how spoiled he used to be and how naïve he was to the world. 'I'm willing to bet the Fowl fortune that Holly would completely loose it if she found out about Conan. Maybe I should arrange a meeting between the two of them, just to see what her reaction would be.' A scene began to play itself out in Artemis' head as he imagined Holly yelling and pointing at the young boy and going on and on about how he was going to turn into another him.

He was brought out of his day dreaming by the sound of several little feet running across the floor and he opened his eyes to find the girls running back to their tables for lunch. "Well, the game is over," he told Butler as he watched Conan climb out of the ball pen with another boy. 'Exactly as I planned,' he thought as he watched them begin to walk towards them. 'I knew he would be resourceful enough to find his way to elude the girls long enough that they would get bored and go back to their parents.'

"Welcome back, Conan," Artemis said as he stood up and Butler began to clean off their table. "I see that you had some fun and made a new friend while you were playing." He watched as Conan's blue eyes narrowed behind his glasses and the young boy turned away and thanked the boy next to him. The young boy smiled before he leaned over and gave Conan a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Conan," he said before two men came over and picked him up. "I gotta go home with Dad A and Dad B but maybe we can play again sometime!" The two men laughed and pat Conan on the head before they walked out of the McDonald's and into one of the cars that were parked outside.

Artemis felt his cheeks turn hot in embarrassment before he looked down at an even redder Conan. Artemis cleared his throat and scratched his jaw a bit before offering a strained laugh.

"Well now that wasn't part of my plan."

Car-

"I already said I was sorry," Artemis pouted as he tried to get Conan to stop glaring out the car window. "What more do you want? That's more than most people get when I make an apology!" Conan rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the car door and away from Artemis who sighed in frustration. "Butler! Make him look at me," the 17 year old whined as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'I don't know which one of them is the child right now,' the man servant thought as he looked at them both in the rear view mirror. "I think that you need to do something to make that up to Conan, Artemis."

"Like what," Artemis said as he uncrossed his arms and put them in his lap. "We don't exactly have the hobbies, Butler."

"Then do something that Conan likes to do," he suggested as he spotted a park and drove over to it. "How about you two play a game of catch or –"

"Soccer," Conan asked as he turned away from the window. "I love playing soccer and it would be a lot of fun!" 'For me and not so much you, Fowl.'

"Fine," Artemis said as he looked over at Conan. "We'll play soccer and Butler will make your favorite Dinner and desert tonight and we can call it even, alright?" Conan thought for a few moments as Butler got out of the car and walked over to a man with a huge cart full of Soccer balls. After a few words Butler pulled out a large sum of money and the man took the money and handed Butler his cart. Conan smiled and turned to Artemis as he removed his seat belt.

"That sounds fair I guess… although nothing will ever make me forget _that_." Conan shuddered at the memory of the boys lips against his cheek. 'Well, it actually wasn't that different than the time Ayumi-chan kissed me,' he thought as he opened the car door and got out. 'In fact, if I hadn't seen him at all, hadn't talked to him at all, I would have thought that it was a girl…'

Conan made his way over to where Butler was and looked at the cart and then back at Butler. "Is this for us?"

"Yes," Butler said as he took out one of the balls and handed it to Conan. "I'm sure that this will keep you two entertained for a while." Conan smiled at that statement and felt someone put their hand on his head. He looked up and found Artemis standing behind him looking unsure about the ball in Conan's hands.

"Let's go play over there," Conan said as he pointed to an empty Soccer net. "You get to be the goalie first, alright?"

Artemis shrugged and nodded his head, "Sure, why not." Conan grinned and grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the soccer net. "Butler, can you bring the cart over to where Conan and I are going?" Butler just smiled and pushed the cart behind the two boys a bit to happily if one knew him better.

"I'll leave it right here," he said as he placed it about 10 feet away from the goal. "I'm going to be sitting on that bench," he pointed to the closest bench. "So if anything happens I can be right here for you two." Butler watched as Artemis nodded his head, too distracted by a hyper Conan to even pay attention to him. 'At least he'll get exercise,' he thought as he made his way toward the bench and sat down on it. 'And I might get a few laughs out of this little duel of the titans.'

-

Conan smiled and watched as Butler sat down on the bench and turned to Artemis. "So, do you have any idea how to play Soccer?" He watched as the black haired youth rolled his eyes and stood in front of the net with his arms crossed over his chest. 'Not exactly the best of positions,' Conan thought as he grinned and kneeled down for a moment. A flick of his wrist was all he needed and he was back on his feet again. "You ready?"

He waited until Artemis nodded before he brought his leg back and brought it forward again until it connected with the white and black ball in front of him. A smirk appeared across his face as he felt the ball come in contact with his shoe before he sent it flying toward the wanna be thief.

Artemis' eyes widened as the ball went past him at an extremely fast speed and it the net before bouncing back harmlessly and landing near his feet. 'Maybe I over did it a tad," Conan thought as he looked at his shoes. He had turned the power on, but it was on the lowest setting it would go so there wasn't any real threat unless the person he was playing against was just really bad at Soccer and it hit them in the … wrong area. Other than that it should just really bruise them up a bit.

"You're supposed to stop the ball from going inside the net," Conan said as he took another ball from the net and put it on the ground. "Or are you just afraid of it?"

"Just kick the ball," Artemis said as he bent his knees a little and put his hands in front of him. "Unless you're afraid that I am going to catch it."

'If you do catch this you are going to be one sorry rich kid,' Conan thought as he powered up his shoe again and kicked it. He aimed it high enough so that it would go over Artemis' head and humiliate the teen even more. "You're really bad at this, Fowl."

'Or you're too good,' Artemis thought as he got into position again. "Come on Conan, we don't have all day. Hurry up and kick the ball again."

"Alright," Conan said as he got another ball and put it on the ground. He didn't turn on his shoe this time just to mess with the teen. He swung his leg back and then brought it forward again, kicking the ball towards the black haired heir.

SMACK!

Conan felt himself flinch as he watched the ball bounce off of Artemis' face and land somewhere in the grass. The young man was frozen for a few moments before he fell to the ground clutching his face and yelling words that Conan could not understand. Butler was at the teen's side in a matter of seconds and picked him up and then turned to Conan.

"Back to the car," was all he said as he rushed over to the car carrying a whimpering Fowl.

'But I didn't power up my shoe that time,' Conan thought as he ran after them. 'It shouldn't have been THAT bad… I mean he might be a bit red but…' "Is Artemis okay," Conan asked once he got to the car and into his seat.

Butler nodded, "but we need to get him home so he can get some ice on his nose. That is the part that took the most damage during the hit."

Conan looked over at Artemis who was still hiding his face and sighed. "Sorry about that, Fowl, I thought you would have dodged." He heard a muffled noise coming from the teen that sounded like "Well you thought wrong," but he wasn't sure.

'Great, he's going to be unbearable,' Conan thought as he looked out the window again and the car started toward the Fowl residence.

-

Conan closed the door to his room and leaned against the heavy wood door. As expected Artemis was being a baby and had Butler running around the house like a mad man because of a bruised nose. It even bled a little and the teen thought that he might have broke his nose.

"He must not get out a lot," Conan concluded as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. 'But all the better for me,' he thought as he reached under his pillow and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number for Agasa's home and waited for the older scientist to answer. A tired "Hello" made the young boy grin as Agasa finally picked up the phone.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while," Conan said as he crossed his legs. "Why do you never keep your cell phone on?" Conan heard a jumbled mess of words that sounded like an excuse before he sighed. "Let's just cut to the chase," he said as he cut off the scientist. "I need you to see if you can find any information on a man named Artemis Fowl. I already checked my Dad's files and I found a few things but not enough to get me what I need. Do you think you can-"

"Does the person live in Ireland?"

Conan was startled for a moment before he regained his posture. "Yes, he is… how did you know that?"

"Well," he heard the man say as he heard the shuffling of bed springs. "A couple days ago I found a box in your attic that was labeled "FOWL" and I looked inside and found information on this man in Ireland who your Father investigated a few years ago."

"I need that box," Conan suddenly said as he gripped the phone tighter. "And some new equipment if that wouldn't be a problem."

"It wouldn't," Agasa said. "But I need to know where to send this stuff to." Conan thought for a moment before he gave the Fowl residence address to Agasa. "Alright, I'll have this shipped out first thing in the morning," the older man said as he yawned. "But for now I want to go back to bed…"

"Please do," Conan said as he smiled. "Night."

"Night," click.

Conan closed his phone and looked up at the ceiling. "That information will help a lot… hopefully." He got off his bed and went by the window and looked out at the lawn. "Guess I'll have to stake out near the mail box these next few days…"

-

"Sorry for the mistake," a man said to a woman as she stepped out of a police car. The woman smiled and lowered her eyes and then looked over at the small house they were in front of.

"I'm just glad they were able to prove my innocence," she told him as she took the bag he was offering. "Now I'll be able to start my life over and forget this whole nightmare."

The cop smiled and then got back in this car and drove off, leaving the woman standing in front of the small yet cozy looking house.

"Oh yes," she said as a smirk covered her face. "I'll be starting over, as soon as I take care of those brats!" She laughed a bit before she walked into her home and took one last look outside before she closed the door.

"Starting with you, Fowl."

-

Hi, well, here's chapter 6, a bit late, but none the less here it is. I had started this a while ago, but I just didn't like the way that I started it. So, after many months of trying and retrying to start this, it just happened one night around 1 ish and realized that I had found my Muse again I was really happy and I was able to finish this quicker than I thought (even though I ended up writing a quick one-shot while typing this).

Anyways, Reviews are always welcome and I hope you guys enjoyed this

Shiko

1. This happened to my little brother v this little girl (who was 2 grades below him) would chase him on the play ground until she pinned him down and was able to kiss him on the cheek. v (One time a whole group of girls chased him and his friend… his friend didn't make it I am sorry to say).

BTW: I am moving to Indiana in a week and a half so don't expect an update for a while, k?

So, what do you guys think? Reviews are welcome as well as faves and or alerts XD


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I felt really bad about not being able to update for a while so I started this mere hours after I posted chapter 6. I felt that it would be better to give you guys a bigger bite of the plot before I left so you guys could try and guess what is coming Katreal, no telling anyone XP

So, without further ado… chapter 7

Chapter 7

A buxom black haired young woman smirked down at Nagamori as she tossed a diamond in one of her hands. Her eyes twinkled in delight as the man fumed and yelled at her, telling her to "return the diamond immediately or face the consequences."

Like he hadn't heard that one before.

The woman waved her hand before she let a smoke bomb drop discretely from her unoccupied hand onto the floor, creating a barrier of smog that allowed her to get out of her outfit and well on _his _way to the roof. This heist really was easy since it was being held at a beauty pageant and only beautiful young women could enter. It didn't take much to make him into the most stunning woman anyone had ever scene and it was even easier getting passed Nagamori's goons. The tricky part was making sure that he won and was able to get a hold of the crown that held the diamond in it.

Well, he somehow managed to pull it off and now stood on the roof as he tossed the precious jewel up and down in his gloved hand.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

The thief stopped and looked around the rooftop again for the pint sized detective that usually would show up by now, or even a bit earlier, and try, and fail, to capture him. However, for the past three heists the little detective hadn't shown up even when he was roughly in the same area as where he lived. He had checked the "Missing Persons" and found that he wasn't missing and like wise the Paper hadn't said anything about the return of one Kudo Shinichi.

'Maybe he's just gotten bored of me,' he thought as he started to toss the diamond in his hand again. 'It's not that hard to do now that I think of it. He always loses and since he knows that he always will loose he probably just gave up…'

"We've found him!"

Kaito looked over to where the voice came from and was disappointed to find a police officer standing there with a flashlight and a walkie-talkie. 'Well,' he thought as he turned and ran towards the edge of the building. 'I guess to make sure I'll have to do a heist closer to him so that he won't have any other choice but to turn up.' KID smiled to himself as he jumped off the building and fell towards the crowd of people below him. A flick of his wrist and a moment later he was soaring above them on his hang glider, the diamond safely tucked away in his jacket.

He looked down at the crowd which was nothing more than a big blob of colors and tried in vain to spot a tiny shape that he knew wasn't there. 'Why hasn't he shown…' the sound of whirling blades behind made Kaito remember that he was still in the middle of a heist and that he had to carry it out or his reputation would be ruined. 'And it might discourage him even more,' he thought as he turned his glider to the right and flew between two buildings that were pretty close together. He listened and heard the chopper take another route since it wouldn't be able to fit through the tiny opening and KID made his move.

Kaito quickly put away his glider and fell harmlessly to the ground and donned his normal clothes before he started to make his way down the street again. Police passed him several times in their attempt to find kid and he just smiled and put his hands in his pockets. Another successful night and one step closer to avenging his Father…

… And maybe even bringing himself some much needed peace and quiet.

He passed by a store and looked in the window and saw his reflection staring back at him. He flinched for a moment as the reflection shifted to that of Kudo Shinichi and then back to him before he turned away and started to walk back to the car where he had left it and Jii.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind," he thought as he shook his head. "Shinichi… you'd better come to my next heist or I will be coming to you."

-

"…A few days later the police received a letter from Kaito Kid proclaiming that he was going to be stealing a very important jewel in a weeks time. The case was immediately handed over to Nagamori who looked it over carefully and decided that if he really wanted to catch Kid then he would have to call in reinforcements. That is how Heiji, the detective of the West, was also brought onto the case…"

Kaito looked over the report that Jii had gotten for him and looked for any information that would tell him whether or not Conan would be showing up there because of Mori. He looked through the file three more times before he concluded that there were no mentions of Mori anywhere in the piece and that the Sleeping detective most likely would not be making an appearance on the night of the heist.

He put the file on his night stand before he began to think about what he was going to do the night of the heist. Not only did he have Nagamori that he was going to be dealing with, but Heiji and probably Conan too. "This isn't going to be an easy one," he concluded before he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a box from under it. It was going to take everything he had to make sure that he got out of the building with both the jewel and himself in tact, and he was going to do the best he could to make sure that happened.

He placed the box on his bed and then looked out his window and nodded his head. "Mom," he called as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. "I'm going to go out for a bit."

"Alright," his mother said as she came out of the kitchen and smiled at him. "Make sure your home by supper, alright?"

"Got it," he said as he put on his shoes and walked out of the door. Kaito smiled to himself as he skipped down the stairs and made his way toward the park so he could think and be by himself for a bit without the looming thought of his Father watching over him. While it was comforting to think that he was there were some times where the boy just needed some reasureance that he was really by himself.

He made his way down the street and passed by several children who were taking turns kicking a soccer ball at one another. He chuckled as he remembered how Conan used to kick high powered soccer balls at him during his heists… The Phantom Thief smacked himself on the forehead for thinking of Conan in the past tense like that. 'He's probably just been really busy with something else,' he thought as he crossed the street and entered the park, immediately finding a tree to sit under. 'I mean, he must be pretty busy with wanting to get back to his normal size and all… and he probably has a coupld of girls who are after him… or maybe he just couldn't figure out a way out of the house without the girl and Mori finding out?'

Kaito leaned back against the tree and let out a sigh. There were too many "What if's" when it came to Conan and most of them weren't very good. "Some of them even involve the Black Organization," he said as he re-opened his eyes. That was a personal nightmare of his… the Black Org finding out who he was and taking those he cares for hostage.

Among them would be Conan of course.

"I have to stop worrying about him," he said to himself as he looked up at the tree leaves. "I'll find out on Saturday whether or not something is up and if I make it out and he's not there then I'll decide what to do from there." 'And if he is I'll drill him for information while running away from Heiji and Nagamori… shouldn't be too hard, at least the Nagamori part. Heiji might be a different story…'

Kaito felt someone bump into his stretched out legs and found himself with a lapful of someone. He managed to catch their shoulders and lifted them a bit and found himself looking into dark eyes that were strangely familiar.

Way too familiar for this liking…

"Sorry," Akako said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled off of Kaito's lap. She looked over at him and her eyes narrowed a bit. "What a coincidence," she smiled slyly and sat up so she could look straight at him. "What brings you here on such a lovely day, Kaito-kun?"

'Who did I offend to have to go through this,' he thought as he forced a smile. "I just wanted some fresh air and thought that the park was the perfect place to go and think. What about you? It's unusual to see you in a place like this…"

"I'm meeting up with some… friends," she said as she shrugged. "We gather here once in a while and share ideas and such."

Kaito nodded and then looked up at the sky and then back at Akako who was staring at him. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

The young witch shook her head, "I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything that you can come to me…" Kaito stared at her like she was crazy and she chuckled. "You've been down the past two weeks or so and it's getting a bit annoying… so if you ever have any kind of problems, Kaito or Kid alike you can come and talk them out with me. I've been told that I'm a pretty good listener."

Kaito laughed a little and nodded his head a bit. "I'll have to take you up on the offer sometime," he said before he stood up and looked down at her. "I have to go and-"

"Prepare for the heist this Saturday?"

"…"

"It happens when you're famous and you're on the news every time you do something," she said as she stood up as well. "You should know that by now. Anyways, I hope you get what you want and you find the answers you seek."

"Thanks…" Kaito paused and then looked back at Akako, but she was already walking away. "How did you know that I wanted answers?"

"A little birdie told me," she called back before a man ran up to her and held out his hand. She took it and they began to walk towards a group of people in strange clothing.

"At least she's on my side and won't tell," he said as he left quickly incase she changed her mind. "But that's really weird… how did she know that I wanted answers? Oh well, it's probably more of her black magic voodoo or something."

He made his way back to his house, deciding that it was probably a bit to dangerous to be out anymore that day and was surprised to see Heiji walking down the street. 'Great,' he thought as he continued on his way. 'Just what I need, more trouble…'

"Oi! Kudo!"

Kaito turned around at the familiar yet foreign name and found none other than Heiji looking at him. He stared at Kaito for a few moments before he frowned.

"You're not Kudo, are you…"

"Afraid not," Kaito said as he laughed a little. "Although I have been told that I look a lot like him though. I don't know how many times someone has stopped me and has told me that I look exactly like him and thought that I was him. It's kinda hard with people thinking that you're some genius detective even though your not."

"The resemblance is uncanny," the detective said as he continued to examine Kaito. "Are you is brother?"

"Nope."

"Cousin?"

"Nope"

"Uncle?"

"Nope."

"Are you related to him at all?"

"Nope."

The detective scratched his neck a little before he looked more closely at Kaito. "Alright, sorry for bothering you…"

"It's Kaito," he said as he extended his hand. "Kuroba Kaito."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Heiji," he said as he shook his hand. "And I have to go now, I need to go and meet some friends at some Museum, see ya around." Heiji smiled and nodded his head before he stepped to the side and ran down the side walk, yelling about how late he was and how Nagamori was going to have his head for sure this time.

"Weird guy," Kaito said as he crossed the street and found his way to his house rather quickly. He opened the door and removed his shoes before poking his head into the kitchen. "I'm back and I'll be in my room for a bit," he told his mother who nodded and went back to cooking their dinner. Kaito smiled for a moment before he made his way to his room and closed his door. He went over to his bed and flopped down on it and closed his eyes.

He had a lot to think about before Saturday night.

-

The week passed by fairly quickly for everyone and soon the night of the heist arrived. Kaito watched from one of the rooftops as Nagamori directed some of his men to stand at nearly every entrance known to man and told them to guard it with their life.

Knowing that man, their life probably was on the line with this one.

He quickly found Heiji and smiled as he watched the young detective make his rounds around the museum room where the jewel was being kept, probably making sure that everything was still in place.

Kaito turned his attention back to the rooftops and continued to search for a little blur of brown, blue, and white. He frowned a little when he didn't see anything on any of the neighboring rooftops but decided that he would wait a few more minutes for the kid to arrive.

Soon five minutes passed, then ten, then thirty and finally an hour and still no sign of Conan. Kaito realized that he was way passed his heist time and decided that he would just send an apology down there via dove and tell the detective that he would not be stealing that night.

He scribbled a quick KID note and attached it to a dove watched it fly off before he left and jumped off the building.

He needed to find Conan.

-

The phantom thief peered through the windows of the house, trying to find any source of life within. At first, he had just thought that all of the lights were off because it was night but now he could see it was because no one was home.

Not a single person.

Kaito cursed and slammed his fist against the window which caused it to shatter. He only had a split second to realize what he did before an ear splitting wail started from inside the house.

He sighed and quickly fled the scene, not wanting to get noticed and have someone think that Kaito Kid now robbed from petty detectives. "Not to mention but teenaged girls and little kids too," he said as he pictured the head line. "Now that would not be fun trying to clear."

He ran into an ally and changed his appearance into one of a police officer and then went back to the residence where a couple other officers were there already investigating what had happened. 'They're fast,' he thought as he walked up behind them and waited for them to open the door.

A noise from next door made Kaito and the other officers turn to find a young woman holding a key out to them.

"They're out of town right now," she said as one of the officers took the key and opened the door.

"I'll stay here and talk to this woman," Kaito said to the officers as they started into the house. "It might give us a clue as to who would do this." The other officers nodded and went inside to see if anything had been taken while Kaito turned to the woman and smiled. The young thief took out a pad and pencil that he had liberated from one of the officers when they weren't looking and nodded to the woman.

"Now then," he started as he gestured toward the house. "You said something about these people not being here at this time, do you have any idea where they are?" The woman thought for a moment and then pointed to her house.

"I recently got a letter from Ran, she's the daughter, that I could let you see if you need to."

Kaito thought for a moment and then nodded. After all, a letter could tell him a city and then finding Conan would just be a matter of when.

The woman disappeared into her home for a few minutes and then re-appeared with a letter in her hand. She handed it to Kaito with a smile. "Right now the Father and Daughter are in France… Paris I think…"

"May I read this," he asked as he flipped it over to the letter and waited for her response.

"Of course," she said as she nodded. "If you think it will help you…"

"It will," he said as he looked at the letter and began to read it.

Dear Ms. Koyashi,

Everything is going well on our vacation across the European countries and my Father and me are having a lot of fun. We are currently in France and it is a beautiful country. There is so much land, and I mean land, not land with buildings on them. It seems like a beautiful place to live or to even visit.

Conan is still in Ireland for the time being but we are going back shortly to pick him and take him home. The client asked us if he could stay because he say so much potential in Conan… while I don't know exactly what kind of potential he saw I think it has something to do with being able to notice important details in things.

Anyways, thanks once again for watching the house and I have a gift for you when we come home.

Ran

Kaito re-read the letter a few more times to make sure that he got everything before he handed it back to Ms. Koyashi. "Thank you very much," he said as she took the letter back cautiously. The Thief was confused by this action until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He chuckled a bit as he rose his hands in the air and turned around to find several angry officers behind him with their guns drawn.

"Care to explain why you are impersonating an officer, sir," one of them asked as he glared at Kid.

"Why, what ever do you mean," Kaito asked in a shocked voice. "I am an officer."

"Four of us turned up at the scene," one of them said as he gestured to the other officers. "Yet including you there are five and we know that-"

"You people are no fun at all," Kid pouted as he sighed and hung his head. "It takes Nagamori a couple more minutes to figure out that something is wrong… Maybe you people should think about joining him in the Kaito Kid investigation! They could always use more officers to try and catch me," Kid said as he threw off his disguise and grinned.

The officers stared for a moment before they charged at the Thief who merely smiled. He tipped his hat to Ms. Koyashi and then threw a smoke bomb and ran as fast as he could down the street with the officers hot on his trail. Revealing himself hadn't really been on his things to do list, but he figured that it might be a good idea to get some publicity around the area incase Conan decided to check up on what was going on at home.

"Well," he said as he hid in ally way and watched as the cops ran past. "Since you're obviously not in Japan, I think I really need to rethink my plan… Hey! That rhymed," he said as he removed his KID outfit and walked out of the alley as Kuroba Kaito. He checked his watch and saw that it was roughly four in the morning and yawned. "Might as well go home and re-think my "Get Tantei-kun back" strategy," he said to himself as he took out his cell phone and called Jii. "Hey, it's me, I'm going to be at the corner of 4th and 5th so meet me there… alright I'll see you in ten." He hung up the phone and started to walk to the desired meeting place as a thousand plans started circulating through his mind.

'How in Hell am I going to get to Ireland?!'

-

Kaito looked over at his alarm clock and closed his eyes to try and get a few more minutes of sleep. It was already 9 and he was still in bed, not a very Kaito-ish thing but it was a special day. After all, Kaito was exhausted and wanted a little more sleep after last night's excitement.

"And I didn't even steal anything," he said with a yawn as he turned over in his bed so that he was facing the wall now. "I hope that sorry letter was enough for Nagamori… although knowing him he's still waiting for me to show up."

"Kaito? Are you up yet?" Kaito looked up a little and saw his mother standing in the door way holding a magazine and looking at him worriedly.

"I'm not feeling all that well," Kaito lied as he snuggled deeper into the blankets. "I'm just gonna sleep a bit more…"

"Alright," his mother said before she walked over to his nightstand and left the magazine. "A girl from your school dropped that off and said that you would be interested in it. She also said that she hoped that her talk helped you…"

Kaito sat up and watched his mother leave the room before he picked up the magazine and looked at it. He flipped through the pages and found photos of magicians and magic items that people could purchase and he rolled his eyes. It was just another wanna be magic magazine, nothing interesting about it.

"What's this," he said as he stopped at a page that had a lot of colors and sparkles on it. His eyes widened and he felt himself beginning to chuckle a bit. There was an ad in the magazine that someone had circled several times in red ink and had several arrows and other miscellaneous items pointing to it. There was even a note for Kaito stating "if you miss this you are an idiot."

"I can only guess who gave me this," he said as he saw another line stating that he would become _her _slave. "But why would she give me this and make me look at some information about a magic convention in," he looked at the location and his eyes got large. "Ireland?!"

He stared in shock at the page for a few minutes before he bolted down stairs.

"MOM! There's this REALLY cool convention I want to go to!!"

-

Conan looked down at the box that Butler put in his room and grinned to himself. The package that Agasa had sent had finally come after only a week and a half and this made the little detective very happy. He had been bored out of his mind the past week because Artemis had refused to come within 10 feet of him, which considering the size of his house wasn't that hard to do. So, to entertain himself, Conan explored and hung around with Butler when the man servant wasn't babysitting Artemis.

But it was all worth it for this box, even if Butler had to carry it to his room because he wasn't strong enough…

Conan shook his head and opened the box and was about to start taking out the files and other things when someone knocked on his door. He quickly closed the box, "come in."

Butler opened the door and placed another box in Conan's room. "This one just arrived and I thought it was for you. It doesn't have a return address and the only thing it has on it is the Fowl Residence and it's address. Also, it's from Japan and you're the only one here who has any connection to Japan."

Conan nodded, "thanks Butler! I guess my Grandfather didn't have enough room in this box to put all my things in!"

Butler nodded and then left the room while Conan when over to the other box and opened it. "I don't think Agasa would actually…" he stopped short as he pulled out one of the objects in the box, his blue eyes widening in disbelief. He began stuttering and dropped the object to the ground before he himself fell as well.

After all, how was he supposed to act after he just pulled out Kaito Kid's hat?

-

"Thank you for choosing the Baltimore/Washington International airport and we hope you enjoy your final flight to Ireland." Kaito yawned and looked out his window and then closed his eyes. It had been such a pain to take connecting flights just to get to Ireland, but it would all be worth it.

"And I am so happy that Jii shipped out my stuff overnight on the express plane so it will be there when I get there," he said as he yawned again.

"I'm coming, Tantei-kun."

-

The end of chapter 7. Be nice to me please v I finished this up and I am pretty happy with it anyways, before you say anything:

BWI does exist, I should know I will be using it soon .

You will find out how Kaito got to go to Ireland next chapter

no he doesn't know where Conan

That's about it Remember, Reviews are nice and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter XD

Shiko


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Conan stared at the items inside the box, his blue eyes large and confused. Kaito Kid's outfit, what looked like his hang glider, his card shooter... nearly everything was there. Conan's mouth started to go dry a bit as he carefully put everything back inside the box letting a shaky breath escape him.

"I almost fell for it," he mumbled, closing the box. "I can't believe that he actually went this far. Actually, I can believe it." The pint sized detective pushed the box against the opposite wall and smirked to himself. "Come now Artemis, did you really think that you would be able to un-nerve me with this?" He chuckled a bit and took off his glasses, looking once again at the box. "Kid would never dream of coming to Ireland, there's nothing here he would want!"

(Somewhere on a plane Kaito sneezed)

The young detective smiled to himself before he looked at the box again. "Then again… birds of a feather flock together… Maybe they're in this together?" He thought about this idea for a few more moments before laughing again. "Like Kid would do that, he doesn't like working with people. I'm getting all worked up over nothing."

He nodded to himself once more before he walked to the door and opened it. He looked down the hall to see if Artemis was there and was disappointed to find that he wasn't. "Like I want to see him," he said sarcastically as he closed his bedroom door and walked towards the stairs. He made his way down the giant wooden staircase and turned left, heading towards the kitchen.

Conan opened the rather large door and looked inside the kitchen for any sign of activity. He had to hold back a chuckle as he saw a rather disgruntled Artemis in an apron attempting to cook something.

"It's almost frightening," he whispered as he watched the young man open the oven and get engulfed in a wave of black smoke. "Very frightening…"

"Stupid oven," Artemis coughed as he took out a pan of something and put it on the stove top. He quickly closed the oven and opened the window near the sink trying to get the smoke out before the smoke alarm started going off.

"So, what's on the menu," Conan chuckled, leaning against part of the counter. Artemis seemed surprised, but that only lasted for a moment and he cleared his throat, pushing his dark hair back with a pale hand.

"Coal with a side of ash, I made it with you in mind, dear Conan."

"How thoughtful," the boy said, rolling his eyes and walking over the stove. "And here I thought you were a genius."

"Doesn't count," Artemis shot back, his eyes narrowed. "Cooking is an Art, not science."

'Actually, it is.' Conan thought before he shrugged. "Any ways, I just wanted to see if Butler was around," he glanced around the room, pretending to look for the tall man. "But I guess he's not. So, guess I'll be going then…" 

"You wouldn't be looking for Butler," Artemis said, a smirk on his lips. "Admit it, you were looking for me, you were bored, weren't you? You're looking for a challenge, something to keep your mind fresh, were you not?"

"Nope, just looking for tall, bald and silent," Conan said walking out of the kitchen. 'He's way to cocky for his own good.'

'He's so naïve if he thinks that I didn't know what he was up to,' Artemis thought as he left the kitchen, the smirk still on his face. 'And now phase two of my plans can start… Conan-kun, you won't know what hit you.'

-----

(Time skip, night time ^^)

----

"Master Artemis... Master Artemis..."

The black haired young man rolled over in his bed, burying his face into his pillow. "It's too early in the morning to be waking me up, Butler," he mumbled as he sneaked a peak at his watch.

The bald haired man servant sighed irritably, "there is someone here to see you."

Artemis rolled onto his stomach and slowly lifted himself off his bed until he was sitting on the edge and glaring at the man. "Who in their right mind would be on my door step at," he checked his watch again, "4:37 in the blasted morning?!"

-

"Hey Cousin," a dark haired man said, his words slightly slurred. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days, and his eyes were blood shot because of lack of sleep.

"Kaito," Artemis growled as Kaito smiled sleepily at him. "What possessed you to come here at 4 in the morning? Even better question: Why are you in Ireland?" The Japanese youth blinked slowly as he processed what Artemis had said.

"Um... my flight landed earlier and I came here... And I'm here looking for someone." Artemis quirked an eyebrow as he tried not to yawn at his cousin.

"And who might that be?"

"A friend," the Japanese youth slurred as he took his pack off his bag and started to rummage through it. "Not that one… or that one… ah! Here it is," he said triumphantly as he showed a paper to Artemis. The young mastermind looked at the paper and then at his cousin with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Well," he glanced at the paper one more time. "I can assure you that I have not seen any monkeys with giant glasses on walking around these parts of Ireland."

Kaito blinked slowly a few times before looking at the picture himself. "Monkey," he laughed as he scratched his head. "Maybe I need to take drawing lessons…"

"The only thing you need is a shower and a bed," Artemis told him as he held his nose. "When was the last time you bathed? You know what, don't answer that I don't want to know anymore…"

Kaito grinned and nodded his head in agreement, looking up at the stairs. "So… where am I going to be staying?"

"Third room on the right," Artemis told him as he started to guide his exhausted family member toward the stairs. "Not the first, not the second, but the third, understand?"

"Third," Kaito said as he held up three fingers. "I'm not stupid…"

"Well, in the state that you are right now I could beg to differ."

"True," Kaito slurred as he climbed up the stairs with Artemis's help. "So… is it okay if I sleep in? I'm kinda tired and the jet lag is starting to get to me a bit."

"A bit, huh," Artemis laughed and opened the third door, shoving Kaito inside lightly. His luggage followed behind him curtsey of Butler and Artemis smirked. "Good night, dear cousin."

"One more thing," Kaito mumbled as he pulled a shirt and a pair of shorts from one of his bags. "I sent a package here and it should have arrived already… I forgot to put the return address on it though…"

"We have it," Butler confirmed, looking over at Artemis and nodding. "Please get some rest, Master Kaito."

"Will do," the teen said before Butler closed the door.

Once the door was closed Butler turned to Artemis and then gestured toward the door. "What shall we do about your guest?"

"Leave him in there," Artemis yawned. "And I don't want anyone disturbing him so make sure that Conan doesn't bother him. He's an idiot when he's tired and you know how I can't stand idiots…"

"Indeed," Butler said, looking down at his young charge. "Will you be returning to bed?"

"No point now," Artemis stated sourly, his lips pouting out a bit which was very unlike him. "I could use this time to develop new software, new inventions, new ways to tease Conan-kun, etc, etc."

"Of course," Butler nodded his head. "I will be preparing breakfast in a few hours and until then I will be checking the security. If you need me, you know how to contact me," the body guard then walked past Artemis and turned down the hallway, leaving the young man alone with his thoughts.

"Kaito won't be waking up until later tonight… But…" He looked towards Conan's room and couldn't help but remember the glasses that the monkey had been wearing in Kaito's picture. "I highly doubt that he knows my cousin, but I will have to make sure of that before I tell Kaito that I indeed know where his little friend is."

"The game has just become more interesting, Conan-kun."

-

AN/

Okay, that was chapter 8 XD sorry for the delay, but I kinda don't have internet at the new house just yet. All righty then! Thanks to everyone who reviewed XD It really made me feel happy when you guys did (Especially when I was able to check my e-mail on my phone XD that made being in Indiana with out internet much easier).

And for those of you who haven't read the latest Artemis Fowl book… Go read it. I'm considering having it take place during part of the fic and I don't want to ruin it for anyone (then again… I could make it so that you wouldn't know what happens… but that would take a lot of work on my part lol)

Please be kind, review for the authoress.


	9. Chapter 9

I rewrote the chapter, so if you want to kill me, go ahead. Also, my laptop committed suicide a few weeks ago and I am currently trying to get it fixed. If you want to know the reason why I didn't really post anything in a while please check out my homepage. When I wrote it in here it took up a lot of space and I didn't like that.

HOWEVER!!! There is something that I need to get off of my chest. There are Three reasons why this chapter was written and I think all of you need to know why. The first and most important reason is Katreal, a wonderful friend (my best friend) and a very talented writer (if you liked this story then go check out her stuff, it's amazing! And further along! There's a link to her account on my page). We were talking one night about our writing and we got on the topic of, well, this story and she said something about wanting me to continue it. That got a spark going in my system and I decided to do it! The second reason is Lizeth, a talented writer and artist who (like Kat) wanted to see a DCxAF xover. Go check her out now!! The third reason? You guys of course! I reread all the reviews I got for this story and I realized that I couldn't give up on it… I love it too much and I really like that other people like it too. So, without further ado, Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

----

Holly Short stared in disbelief at the words on the large screen in front of her. "There must be some mistake Foaly," she said, her fists clenched. "This can't be right! She couldn't have-"

"She did," the centaur interrupted, his voice strained slightly. "We haven't gotten all the details yet, but we do know that she has escaped."

Holly slammed her fist into the table, "can't those mudmen do anything right?!" The force of the impact caused several things on the table to shake and a vial of unknown contents fell to the ground. The overweight centaur quickly lunged towards the object and caught it before it met its untimely end, letting out a sigh after he knew that his precious vial was safe and the contents were undisturbed.

"Take it easy Holly, don't ruin my stuff over this," Foaly said quickly, fretting over his beloved workspace. "Besides, we both know that it's not their fault, all they knew was that Opal was a crook doing some hard time."

"Hard time that wasn't over for another 3 years," Holly muttered under her breath, knowing that Foaly would still catch it. "I'm going to look for her," she declared, her eyes determined.

"Well, about that Holly," Foaly watched as she turned to him, eyebrow raised in confusion. "I think that there is someplace you should go… someplace that she is probably going to go to sometime in the future." The fairy just continued to look at Foaly, not quite grasping what he was saying. "Someplace that she would go to get revenge on a certain Mudboy?"

Holly's eyes widened, knowing just where the centaur meant.

"Fowl Mansion."

-

Kaitou slowly blinked his tired eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming in from the window. Normally Kaitou would have welcomed the sun light; however, this was not a normal morning for him. He was almost half way around the world in his cousins home (mansion, same thing really) just for the sake of his own conscious.

The thief got out of bed slowly and made his way over to the window. He grabbed the thick curtain and pulled it roughly over the window, engulfing the room in darkness.

"Much better," the tired teen said to nobody as he climbed back into the comfortable bed and looked up at the ceiling. His body screamed for him to close his eyes and succumb to the rest he needed, but he found his thoughts racing out of control. How was he going o find Conan in a country like Ireland? It would be easy if it was a town or a very small island, but a country? What was he going to say to him if he found him?

'Hey Tantei-kun! I noticed you weren't at my latest heist even though it was in your district so I came all the way over here to see you! … No! I swear I'm not a stalker! Oh for the love of- Not the watch!!!'

He cringed, knowing full well that he really didn't have a valid reason to see the tiny detective, and started to think of an actual reason he would be in Ireland. He pursed his lips and thought for a few moments before grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face.

"Why does stuff like this happen to me," he said into the pillow before pulling it off. "There has to be something here that would make the great Kaito Kid come to Ireland instead of staying in Japan… and I can't use the convention excuse like I did on Mom…"

He shook his head and groaned, this was going to be a long trip…

-

There was only so much a genius could do before he got bored, so much time and effort put into one project… The same could be same for Artemis; if something bored him he would no longer take part in it, but if it kept him interested than he would continue investing his time into the project. The People for instance were always going to be a mystery to him, there was so much he didn't know and things that he would most likely never know. So, he kept in touch with Holly, the short little fairy who had kept his attention for so long, just to see how things were going down in Haven.

The odd thing was that they hadn't spoken since the night of the break in… normally she would have called him by now. Artemis rolled over on his side so he could stare at the wall across the room, slowly letting his mind dwell on other things that didn't involve the supernatural.

Things like a certain Japanese boy who was most likely beginning to wake up.

Artemis closed his dual colored eyes and let out a long sigh. Mori and Ran had been calling more frequently now, wanting to know when they could come back and pick up the boy so they could return home. He had, of course, told them each time that they could come back and had tickets made for them to return home… Well, maybe not his home.

"I've already 'accidently' sent them to France, Egypt, and now England… I'm going to have to give them the correct plane tickets soon or they will just buy their own… But then my little game with Conan will come to an end." He frowned and rubbed his temples softly, trying to prevent a headache from coming. Even after knowing the boy for a few days he was still a huge mystery to Artemis. Every time he thought he actually knew something about the Japanese youth something else more confusing would appear in its place. It was almost like the People… except Artemis had to accept that he couldn't be around them forever and that they would come and go as they pleased. He thought of Conan having to leave and he suddenly felt almost empty, like the time he lost his memories except this time he knew what is was he was missing. He needed the constant challenge that Conan brought with him every time he came into the room. "It's strange…" he muttered to himself, not caring if anyone heard him. "Not even with Holly did I feel the need to keep her close like this… What is it about that boy that makes him so special?"

His attention shifted to his night stand as his cell phone started to vibrate suddenly, causing the teen to reach over and flip it open.

"Fowl here," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Now Arty, is that any way to answer the phone?"

Artemis' eyes widened and he sat up in his bed, "Mother? Why are you calling me at," he checked the time and winced, noticing that it was 8:07. "Eight in the morning…"

His Mother chuckled on the other end of the line, "I just wanted to see how you were doing… You know that I don't really like being apart from you and this was supposed to be a family vacation…"

"That the twins are most likely enjoying," Artemis said with a small smile on his face. "And Disney Land isn't really my idea of a vacation Mother, you should know that…"

"But Arty, we've been going to all of the Disney theme parks in the world. We've already gone to the ones in the United States and France and we are about to board the jet to go to Japan. If I remember correctly your Father's half-brother lived in Japan, maybe we could pay a visit to his family while we're there," she rambled, momentarily forgetting that she was talking with Artemis.

"I'm sure that we can all take a vacation to see them on a later date," he told her, remembering that Kaitou was just down the hall. "Maybe when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom?"

"That would be lovely," a man's voice could be heard in the background as she trailed off. "Sorry Arty, but I have to board the plane now." Artemis was about to say his goodbyes when heard the words that made his world stop turning.

"We'll be home in one week Arty so take care."

"Of course Mother, have fun at the theme park… Good bye…" The black haired teen closed the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"This could be a problem."

-

A couple dozen books could be seen scattered across the floor of the seemingly empty library almost creating a second flooring. The books were opened to odd pages that had been dog eared for reason that was unknown to the pint sized detective who was currently scanning the wall of books for his next victim. Conan thought it would be pretty simple to figure out more about Artemis if he looked through his books (well, technically it was the families books, but Artemis read them too).

He was currently regretting that decision with every fiber of his being.

Almost every book he came across had at least three dog eared pages and most of them had nothing in common. Some books were about wild animals from Canada while others (many others) were about priceless artifacts like gems, paintings and other things. Conan could have sworn that somewhere in the growing pile there was a cooking book and one on gardening. The only books that Conan was even halfway paying attention too were the ones about the priceless artifacts, for obvious reasons. He actually recognized some of the gems that had been dog eared from some of his previous encounters with KID.

Those books had their own separate pile for Conan to comb through later once everyone was in bed and he had more time to himself. For now he was still searching for something that would help him decode Artemis and maybe find out something a little extra too.

The small boy pulled a photo out of his pocket and stared at it, trying to make sense of the picture. He had found it an hour ago in the first book he looked at; a Japanese printed version of some kind of mystery book that Conan didn't get the name of. At first glance Conan didn't think that it was anything special, but then he took a closer look at it and realized that he had stumbled upon a huge break through.

Well, he hoped it was at least.

There were two men in the picture, both seemed to be in their early twenties and had smiles on their faces. One of the men looked like an older version of Artemis while the other was a Japanese man that looked vaguely familiar. However, no matter how hard Conan tried he couldn't place the face with anyone he knew or had come in contact with.

Conan stared at the photo for another couple of moments before he placed it back in his jacket and continued to look at the book wall. He saw a book that was about rare paintings so he decided to take a quick look through that one, just in case there was something hidden inside of that book. He was surprised to find only one dog eared page though; most of the other books had at least 3 so he quickly turned to that page, expecting to see a painting of a bowl of fruit or maybe even a half naked woman.

Conan got to the page and his eyes widened at the picture posted there. He quickly looked at the title of the painting and his hands began to sweat slightly. How had he missed that? He had the painting in his hands at one point in time… yes the painting itself was covered up with material that he himself could not take off because he could have left behind finger prints, but the inscription said that it was indeed the painting that he was after. If that was the case and this really was the painting…

The pint sized boy dropped the book and let his knees buckle underneath him while his mind ran away with many thoughts, ideas, theories, mock conclusions… anything as to why that painting was stolen…

Most importantly, he wondered why Kaitou KID was in the painting "Moonlight Shadow", holding a crying gem up to a full moon.

-

A/N: Alright, that's all for now. I felt that I owed it to everyone to post this and to leave a little… note of sorts. I am in the middle of revising my entire story. I need to fix some (a lot) of mistakes, clear up a few (lot) things and I need to make it less silly and more serious (no, it won't be all serious, I need to have a little humor after all… but not to the point where people can't figure out the plot.)

So, be on the look out for that XD

Shiko


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Written by Hatake Shiko

Revised by Katreal (Best Beta EVER!)

One week was all that Artemis had left. Merely seven days to find out who Conan really was before he would have to ship the boy back to Japan with the idiot detective. The black haired young man sat back in his computer chair and stared at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Every move would have to be precise from now on; there was no room for error. He now had a deadline that he absolutely had to keep. After all, he wouldn't have a reason to see Conan after the week was up. Artemis righted him self in the chair and frowned a bit more. "I need a reason," he concluded as he stood up, the chair rolling away. "I won't find out anything about him in a week, he's too well guarded to let things slip with me around, I need to get him on his turf so he can be more relaxed…"

He began to pace, only going a few feet each way as his mind began to come up with several different excuses to follow the boy back to Japan. 'This might actually work,' he thought with a Fowl grin. 'The game is far from over, Conan, the game is just beginning!'

* * *

Conan weighed a book in his hands carefully, debating for a moment before placing it into the pile he wanted to take back to his room. He was still stunned by what he had discovered and a million thoughts were racing through his mind. Why would Artemis have a book that had a painting of Kaito Kid in it? Sure, it could belong to someone else in his family… but then there was the parcel with a KID uniform inside that needed to be explained. So many things were not adding up and the young detective didn't like it.

"Right now I have come to at least three theories that are out of this world but they could somehow work. One, he IS KID and he has made all of this to mess with me. Two, he's an accomplice of KID who does some of his international work or tells him what to steal next. Three, he is some kind of obsessed Fan Boy that has somehow discovered that I battle KID and," he stopped in his musing and shivered. "Fan boy…"

So maybe the last theory wasn't the greatest but it was at least something. There were just too many sides to Artemis and the fact that KID has somehow come into the picture not once but twice was unsettling to the detective. The phantom thief was somehow connected to Artemis and he wanted to know how. He picked up his pile of books and left the study, hurrying to his room to start doing research on the painting he had discovered. 'Those gems are also something to look into… I KNOW that Kid has stolen three of them so maybe the others have a connection with him as well.'

He ran up the stairs and passed Artemis who was on his way down the stairs. 'He's probably going to attempt to cook again,' Conan thought as he heard the young man gasp from behind him before he was out of ear shot and in his room. He quickly locked the door and went to the desk where the computer was and sat down. He opened the book with the painting and turned to the page, staring at the picture intently. He noticed a few things about the figure that didn't quite match up the KID he knew, like the mustache.

He looked under the picture to the paragraphs that described the painting and found the words "painted by one JPR" and followed by "this was his only painting". Conan typed the words "JPR Kaito Kid painting" into a search engine and waited for the links to appear. He glanced back at the picture, wanting to examine the gem in his hand a bit more. It seemed normal, other than the fact that there was a liquid coming from it, and it was a red color. "Interesting," Conan said to himself before he turned back to the computer and noticed that the search engine found some links. The detective scrolled down a bit before clicking on one that seemed a bit promising.

"The painting "Moonlight Shadow was found in an underground art smuggling ring just outside of Paris in 1991. Police kept the painting in lock up for a few years before handing it over to a local art Museum in Paris where it soon became popular for having the famous Kaito Kid as the subject. This was the only picture of Kaito Kid that the public had and the only clear picture of the thief in the world. It was a highly valuable piece of art and collectors all over the world tried to add it to their collection.

About 3 years later Kaito Kid vanished from the world and slowly the public began to forget about him and the painting. The die-hard KID fans would come to pay their respects to the painting and a few police officers but other than that it was just a painting of a man in white.

Moonlight Shadow has slowly begun to reclaim its popularity since the return of Kaito Kid but is still kept under the radar from the general public. According to some of the Kaito Kid web sites the reason that it is under the radar is because the public now has photos of the thief where they didn't have them years ago.

No one knows who painted the picture other than the initials of the painter."

Conan closed out of the site and opened another link. He skimmed the contents and found that they said almost the same thing that the other site has mentioned. 'So there really isn't a lot of information about this painting,' he thought as he glanced back at the book. 'Figures, I get a lead and it ends just as quickly as I find it.'

He leaned back in the chair and pulled out the picture in his pocket. "I will figure this out," he promised himself as he glared at the books. "I will…"

* * *

Kaito yawned as he finally got out of bed and stretched. He shuffled to his suitcase and pulled out some clean clothes ,still groggy from jet lag. He glanced at himself in the mirror on top of the dresser and decided to try and tame to mop of hair on his head. After all, he was at his Uncle's house and he had to look somewhat presentable for his family.

A final once over in the mirror and he decided to head down stairs for some much needed food. And maybe ask Artemis if he knew a good place to start looking for an out of country detective . He smiled a bit as he started down the stairs, once again thankful for his cousin's connections with the people in the world.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, lips quirking as he heard the faint patter of footsteps on the stairs. At first he assumed it was Artemis—but it wasn't like his cousin to rush so. Actually, the footsteps didn't sound like they belonged to a teenager, and most certainly not the far heavier Butler. They were…small… His eyes snapped open just in time to see the culprit, the figure of blue and black moving past as if someone had decided to slow time down just for those few. Short black hair and large glasses were the first things that he noticed before he took in the entire picture. He choked on a strangled gasp as the boy disappeared out of sight and into a bedroom not to far from his own.

"Tantei-kun…" he whispered before charging up the stairs as quickly as he could. He had found him… had actually found him! He was here and now he could-

A hand reached out and grabbed Kaito by his arm, pulling him back and then forcibly slammed him into a wall.

"I see you've finally decided to join us Kaito," Artemis said from behind his cousin. "Let me get you caught up on a few things. That boy that you just saw? He's mine and-"

"Conan is NOT yours," Kaito hissed in frustration. "I saw him first… wait, why do you want Conan? Better question, how do you KNOW Conan?"

Artemis let Kaito go and the phantom thief turned around to face his cousin. "It's simple, he's been providing me with several challenges that I find interesting. I'm sure you feel the same urge , Kaito… the desire to unravel the puzzle-box that is Conan." He slipped his hands into his pockets and smirked. "Although, knowing you, you've already got him pretty much figured out, hmm? That's right, the young boy who is constantly thwarting your heists…"

Poker face. Poker face. Kaito kept his expression neutral, even pulling in bits of his Kid mask he hadn't expected to have to use on _family._ There was no way he was going to let _Arty_ keep the upper hand, "And how would you know?"

"Connections," the answer was simple and very Artemis like. "You should know better than to ask that, cousin."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I showed you a picture of him when I first got here."

"Oh? All I saw was a crude drawing of a monkey with large glasses with a maniacal grin on its face. I saw no real connection with the boy at the time until after you retired for the night and I had a moment to think. Perhaps if you had provided a better picture I would have recognized him right away for you."

Kaito opened his mouth to retaliate but was stopped by Artemis' hand over his mouth. "Now then, my dear cousin, there are a few rules you're going to need to abide by while you're here. First, you need to be gone in less than a week. Second, you are not to go near Conan at all. I don't want him knowing you are here. Failure to follow these rules will end with you and Butler having a few self-defense lessons." Kaito clamped down on a shiver, but it left his stomach twisting in knots, defense courses with that man were never a good idea… last time he had one he broke his arm.

Kaito slipped out of Artemis' grip easily, ignoring the spark of annoyance on his cousin's face. Kid allowed himself to be held by _no one_, Artemis seemed to have forgotten that. "And why can't I see him, oh lord and master?"

"I'm only going to have him for the next week… then I have no other reason to see him. Stop being so selfish. You get him every time you have a heist near him. . Consider him borrowed for now."

Kaito moved to say something else when he was aware of a very large person approaching. The thief paused and looked up to see Butler standing a few feet away with a frown on his face. "Is there a problem here Artemis?"

"No, no problem Butler," Artemis said with a smirk. "Just make sure that my dear cousin here doesn't disturb Conan in any way shape or form. I don't even want him looking at the boy."

Butler looked at Artemis and nodded, "I understand, this way Kaito. I'll show you the kitchen since you're probably hungry."

"…starving," the teen muttered as he glared at Artemis. He turned away from the Fowl and obediently followed Butler down the stairs. He ignored his smirking cousin. 'Let him think he won. If he thinks that that little threat is going to stop me he has another thing coming… I AM going to see _my_ Tantei-kun. After all, I _am_ a phantom thief.' They may be family, but that didn't mean much when the gloves came off. Or on, in his case.

* * *

Artemis watched his cousin walk down the stairs and ran his fingers through his hair. That had been a little to close for comfort. He hadn't counted on Kaito finding out about Conan this soon but now that he had there was little he could do. He glanced at Conan's door down the hall and then back at the stairs. 'He's going to try and see him,' he concluded as he walked back into his room. 'Hopefully as KID and not as Kaito… that would be a nightmare.' Not to mention, they looked enough alike it would raise questions. Artemis did not need to have to explain the tangled criminal family tree of theirs.

He grinned as he imagined what would happen if Conan were to discover that KID was in Ireland… the boy would lose his mind! 'Of course, Kaito is going to play right into my hands as well,' he thought as he sat at his computer desk. 'After all, he is just the excuse I was looking for.' The genius opened up a word document and began to type, his fingers becoming a blur against the keyboard as lines upon lines of words appeared on the screen.

Finally Artemis finished typing and re-read what was he had in his word document. A wicked smile appeared on his face, he hadn't had this much fun in years. It was almost like creating a plan to steal from the People again, he had to do his research and think of all the possibilities. His fingers went back to the keyboard and the words 'look up Japanese myths and ask Holly if they are true' appeared on the screen a few moments later.

The young man glanced at the clock on his laptop and noted that it was about time to go get Conan out of his room for a little one on one time. He glanced back up to his document and skimmed it over one more time. "Time to put my plan into action," he said to himself as he stood and smoothed the slight wrinkles from his shirt. "First thing is first, I need to tell him that he is going home, I'm sure that he will be thrilled to find that out." He pouted, "Actually, he probably will be VERY happy to find that…"

He walked out of his room and to Conan's, waiting a few heartbeats before knocking on the door. The sound of a muffled 'hold on' came from within and the door opened to reveal the pint-sized genius. "And to what do I owe this visit Fowl," the boy stated obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Artemis said, pausing as he saw Conan's eyes widen. "An unforeseeable event has caused me to shorten your stay here. You will be leaving in six days to go back to Japan," he finished and watched as Conan's eyes lit up. 'I knew he was going to be happy about this.'

"Is this another one of your tricks Fowl?" Conan asked, was he really that suspicious?. "This seems right up your alley…"

"Afraid not. I know it must be painful to know that our little game has to come to an end but it has to be." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, "although, I was hoping that maybe we could-"

A muffled song started playing from Artemis' jeans and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He didn't recognize the number, something he was used to in the old days, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" He waited a few moments as Conan rolled his eyes. "Hello? He-"

"Mudboy."

Artemis froze and looked down at Conan quickly, "…yes…?"

"Meet me in the garden, now, it's an emergency."

The teen heard a beep and quickly closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. "Yet another unforeseeable event has come up Conan, we will have to continue this later." Conan looked like he was about to reply but Artemis didn't have time to sit around and find out. He took off down the stairs and sprinted down the hallway to the back door that led to the garden. He ran outside and looked around for any clue as to where the person he was meeting was.

"I'm in front of you Artemis."

To say the teen was surprised would be an understatement. He jumped back a little and glared at the spot in front of him. "Thanks for the warning Holly," he muttered as he crossed his arms. He somehow knew that she was smirking at him even though he couldn't see her, he knew her too well.

"Anytime mudboy," she said, still invisible. "But enough with the small talk Artemis, we have a problem. Not a little problem either."

"What? Has another psycho decided to take over Haven?"

"Well, you got one part right Fowl, I'll give you that. I'm sure you remember Opal, well, she's out and about somewhere thanks to your incompetent police force here."

"She's out? When did she escape? Better yet, how did she escape?" Artemis felt his heart beating faster and his palms began to dampen with sweat.

"I don't have a lot of details Artemis," Holly told him and he felt her touch his elbow. "All I know is that you are pretty much number one on her hit list and I need to get you and Butler to Haven immediately."

Artemis started to nod his head in agreement when a picture of Conan and Kaito flashed through his mind. "I can't go just yet Holly," he said as he rubbed his temples. "I have two other people at my house right now, my cousin and a young boy. I can't get rid of them quickly without them knowing that something is up… Is there any way that the LEP could put guards around the manor till they leave?"

"I'll need to talk to the others about it," Holly confessed. "I'm really going out on a limb trying to bring you two back with me. Are you certain you can't get rid of your guests? They could be in danger if they stay here in any longer."

Artemis nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. All of his plans were going up in smoke… how was he supposed to follow Conan to Japan now? 'Wait a minute…'

"Holly," Artemis said with a Fowl grin. "I have an even better solution… come to my room tonight and I will tell you the plan, alright?" Artemis heard a muffled "alright," before he got the feeling that he was alone again. He sighed and shook his head, "what did I do to deserve this," he muttered to himself as he went back inside. "I just hope that this gets sorted out quickly…"

A/N

So… Chapter 10! ^^, Yeah… I honestly didn't realize that it had been so long since I last posted. I'm kinda mad at myself right now actually. I left everyone on a HUGE cliffy… sorry about that ^_^, Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. I worked really hard on it (I even managed to type over 1.5k in one night for you guys!) and I hope you all like it! As you can see I am moving the story along and Kaito now knows where Conan is~ I wanted to prolong it, but that would have gotten out of hand very quickly. And yes, I made Arty a complete jerk to Kaito~ It has a purpose! I swear! I wanted this chapter to be longer and have a few more plot developing scenes in it but I suddenly realized something… if I use up all of my ideas now I won't want to write the next chapter. So, the next chapter is already planned out and I'm hoping to have it up when I finish it (I don't know when that will be ^^,)

I also have important news! I will be hosting a workshop along with Katreal (I have a link to her account on my page) that deals with fanfiction and creating original ideas at Otakon this year. If any one wants to come feel free and if you can't make it tis cool~ If you know anyone going let them know ^^, We'll be in Workshop 2 (so far) and it's from 1-2:30 Saturday afternoon.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and watched this story. It truly means a lot to me and I thank you all for being so patient. Big Thank You goes out to Katreal who helped me keep Kaito in character~

See you in the next chapter!

Shiko


End file.
